Digimon: Worlds United Love Divided
by Lichlord08
Summary: With the five Digital Worlds now as one, the heroes and heroines of each era have formed one team, though amongst the teams, Kari Kamiya and Rika Nonaka each have fallen for the Digidestined of Miracles, wanting him all to themselves and will do whatever they can to win his heart, and all the while, poor Davis is clueless to their advances. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

With another year over and a new one beginning, the heroes and heroines of the five timelines continued with their lives.

In Odaiba, the older Digidestined were all taking a break from their college courses to spend more time with their friends and the ones they loved, which was a great joy to the younger Digidestined.

Within Shinjuku, the Digimon Tamers, under the command of Hypnos, continued to keep wild and troublesome Digimon from entering the Real World and causing chaos, while assigning Suzie, Ai and Mako as Junior Tamers, giving them missions to not only take care of Digimon, but to also learn how to improve as a Tamer and as a team.

The Legendary Warriors had once again retired from their heroic duties, staying close as friends, hanging out with one another and occasionally visiting their Digital World, checking up on Ophanimon, Bokomon, Neemon and the Warriors of Steel, Wood, Earth and Water, which was always fun for all.

DATS remained as both a police headquarters and organization to keep the Real World and Digital World free from conflict, with Marcus and Agumon using their fighting and unyielding determination to get the job done, getting a few bruises and wounds every now and again, but still managed to get every last assignment finished.

Lastly, back in Koto, with Quartzmon defeated, his twisted world no longer a reality, Mikey and his friends returned to their lives in the Real World, while returning to their Digital World almost every day to check up on the Digimon King, Shoutmon, his bride and the Digimon Queen, Lunamon, as well as Gumdramon, Damemon and the other Digimon that were part of the Fusion Fighters and Digimon Hunters.

But despite all five worlds having once been seperated, with Quartzmon making himself known, the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS team and Fusion Fighters worked as one in order to combat the insane Digimon's Myotismon army and give Tagiru and Arresterdramon the power they needed to stop the twisted minded Digimon, restoring peace and balance to the worlds.

And giving all but the Fusion Fighters time, never forgetting the allies they had when combatting Quartzmon, Gennai, Azulongmon, Ophanimon and the Royal Knights of the DATS Digital World watched on as their heroes and heroines matured, waiting until they believed it was time they allowed each faction of Digimon and human teams to remember the events of Quartzmon, having erased their memories after each were returned to their respective world as to avoid any problems, conflicts or time paradoxes, before merging the five Digital Worlds into one and allowing the heroes and heroines to not only enter the new Digital World, but also enter the other eras in time, renewing the strong bonds of friendship all had forged.

But despite their best interest, the merger had its problems, as many dark and wicked Digimon tried to take advantage of the situation, causing problems all over the newly formed Digital World.

However, the five separate teams agreed to join as one, to combat the darkness and keep the Digital World free from evil, pushing themselves to their limit to show their strength and motivate the others in order for them to also gain the power they had deep within.

As the years went on, the teams all got closer to one another, as friends and, for some, much more, which included Yolei and Yoshi encouraging Zoe to ask Takuya on a date, while Ken and Marcus did the same for Takuya, leading the Warriors of Flame and Wind to find love in each other and become boyfriend and girlfriend.

And with the success in Takuya and Zoe falling in love, it encouraged the other couples to come out and admit their feelings, causing Mikey and Angie to stop seeing each other as longtime friends and more as romantic partners, Matt to see Jun as a mature and beautiful woman when she finally gave up on her fangirl routine, while Airu finally gave up on her obsession with trying to capture Yuu and make him her subordinate, deciding she would stop hiding her feelings and admit she wanted him as a boyfriend, surprising everyone when she eventually asked Yuu on an official date.

But with all the new loves and couples, there was one specific young man and his Digimon that caught the attention of not one, but two heroines and their Digimon partners.

Currently, the now eighteen year old Davis Motomiya, along with his partner, the Digimon of Miracles, Veemon, were on a makeshift field, playing a game of soccer with a large amount of Koromon in the center of their now reconstructed village.

The poor Digimon had been under constant attack by a group of Devidramon, leaving the Koromon village in ruins, until Davis and his team came and drove them out once and for all, making sure that the Devidramon would never resort to evil again, for DATS had assisted in modifying all the brands of Digivices, allowing each team to scan the data of Digimon, Warp Digivolve, use Digimon Cards, Biomerge, purify Data, DNA Charge and even Digifuse.

Now, after helping repair and fix the village, Davis and Veemon decided to teach the Koromon how to play soccer, not only help them have fun, but to also put the troubles that had plagued them behind them, giving them a little more joy and comfort.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, while leaving Veemon running from a mob of Koromon, the In-Training Digimon still not grasping the rules of soccer and just wanting to play with their hero, Davis looked over at the rest of his team, who were off to the side with their partners.

Sitting on a bench, smiling at him as she watched the match, was one of Davis' oldest friends, as well as the girl he once crushed on, the Digidestined of Light, Kari Kamiya, who was now eighteen years of age, as her partner, Gatomon, sat in her lap, while off to the side, leaning against a tree, was Rika Nonaka, the red haired Tamer who was often nicknamed the Digimon Queen, watching the match with an amused smirk, along with her partner, Renamon.

Looking at Kari, Davis couldn't help but smile, not only at seeing the warming smile upon her face, but looking upon her, seeing how much she had changed physically over the years.

While Kari continued to keep her hair short, keeping it out of her face with a pink hair pin that sat on the left side of her head, her body had gotten taller and filled out quite nicely, making her look more attractive than she had when she was thirteen.

Kari had also changed her attire over the years, now wearing a pink tank top that showed off her tone stomach, as well as some of her cleavage, which had developed nicely over the years, while she had taken to wear a pair of tight, blue jeans, which only complimented her figure, showing off her hips and her ass, making her the eye for many males in their school, as well as the occasional female student who was either curious of their sexuality or knew they prefered women.

Continuing to gaze upon Kari, Davis mentally sighed, for he used to have a huge crush on the brunette, causing him to act without thinking in ways to try and impress the brunette, but as the years went on, Davis felt himself falling more and more in love with her, however he knew from past experiences that she only saw him as a friend and nothing more, feelings of which Veemon felt toward Gatomon.

While Davis was surprised that she and TK never got together, learning that Kari saw TK as another brother to to her, Davis though it was for the best that he did not press his luck and kept his feelings hidden, afraid that he would lose the close friendship he had developed with her over the years if he tried to ask Kari out.

Breaking from staring at the Digidestined of Light, Davis then looked over at Rika, keeping his smile as he saw her smirk also morph into a warm smile as well, surprising him a little.

While Davis hadn't known Rika as long as Kari, he knew she could be distant with her emotions and never expected to see her smile.

But continuing to look at the red haired Tamer, Davis saw that Rika too was a woman of absolute beauty, with Rika keeping the past alive, wearing her red hair in its spiky ponytail and the same ensemble she wore during her days fighting alongside Takato and the Digimon Tamers, only now her outfit showed off more of her body, her jeans tight enough for one to see her tight ass and smooth legs, while her shirt was pressed against her body as she crossed her arms, allowing one to see her ample breasts through then if they dared to look.

Davis could not help but think of how beautiful Rika was, and was in no way surprised when he learned that her mother was a model.

Davis had admitted to himself that he did find himself attracted to the redhead, even if her short temper did scare him at time, though he found it strange that he never found himself on the receiving end of her wrath. Instead, Rika had been quite friendly with him, and Davis was happy to have her as a friend and as a teammate, seeing her and Renamon working alongside each other inspired him to continue to be as good a partner to Veemon he could.

But despite how he knew he felt for the redhead, Davis also did not approach Rika or show signs of affection for her, feeling that someone like her, who could be with anyone she wanted, would ever see him as anything more than a friend, and he did not want to finally find out what could incur her wrath.

"Davis! Help!" Veemon suddenly yelled, snapping Davis out of his stupor as he turned and looked at his partner, sweat dropping at seeing the "V" marked Digimon's hand sticking out from a pile of Koromon that was on top of him.

"Coming!" Davis called as he rushed over to his partner, sparing one last look at the girls, before rushing to help Veemon and get the game back on track, completely unaware of how his teammates really felt about him.

Letting out a sigh, Kari sat back and watched with a smile as Davis helped Veemon away from the Koromon, before kneeling down and calmly tried to calm them down with a small talk, her eyes never leaving the form of the boy who occupied her thoughts and dreams.

She wasn't certain when it started, perhaps after they defeated MaloMyotismon, or perhaps before, but the Digidestined of Light had fallen head over heels in love with Davis, finding herself imagining herself as Davis' girlfriend, which started off innocently, having small fantasies of him and her going out, Davis acting so romantically toward her, which included him taking off his jacket to keep her warm, taking her dancing, even them making out a little, but as the years went on, the fantasies turned more erotic, where Kari found herself thinking of her and Davis in more intimate ways, drawing up images of them in her bed, both naked and in the midst of pleasures she never wanted to end.

But breaking from her thoughts and watching him go back to playing soccer with Veemon and the Koromon, Kari let her eyes take in Davis' form, seeing the muscles he had gained over the years as his black shirt clung against his body, causing Kari to unconsciously lick her lips as she remembered the last time she saw him without his shirt on, having removed it during a party the heroes and heroines all had at the beach a few months back, a sight that still filled Kari's mind, and would often return whenever she was alone, in her bedroom and in a certain mood.

But as much as she liked what she saw, Kari could not help but sigh in depression, for ever since they defeated MaloMyotismon, Davis had stopped asking her out on dates, and it filled the brunette with frustration, believing that Davis had lost interest in her, that all her rejection had finally pushed him away for good, and that he would only see her as a friend now.

Kari had tried to drop hints every now and then to get his attention, but Davis either did not notice them, or politely ignored them, filling the brunette with anguish at the thought of losing the man of her dreams, especially now that other girls had started to notice him, filling Kari with jealousy as she thought of the massive fan club that had formed for Davis, which sadly to Kari, included her entire cheerleading squad.

'I won't lose him, I'll make Davis see, somehow, that I do want to be with him, that we can be together.' Kari thought to herself, determined to be with Davis no matter what.

But Kari knew she would have competition, where she looked out the left corner of her eyes to see her main and surprising competition leaning against the tree.

Not paying any attention to Kari, Rika kept her own smile as she eyed Davis with a smile.

Despite Takato and the other Tamers and friends she had made in her life, opening her up and allowing her to see there was no weakness in needing help, friendship or showing emotion, Rika had ever told anyone that she had use to watch the Digimon Adventure series when she was alone, and through watching it, she had developed her own crush on Davis, loving his personality and his antics, which helped her she guessed get use to being friends with the other Tamers, seeing a bit of Davis in each of them, while she buried her crush for the imaginary character, thinking it was foolish and that others would make fun of her for such feelings.

But following the events with Quartzmon, the imaginary character she had feeling for was no longer imaginary, and Rika found herself talking with and spending time with the real thing, falling in love with Davis all over again, finding that he was everything she had imagined he would be, and more.

And as the years went on, Rika got to watch him grow, finding herself liking what she saw, but found herself frustrated as she tried to figure out how to express herself to Davis, or even find out if he felt anything for her.

Rika wanted to have a relationship with Davis, to be his girlfriend, but knew she would have competition as she looked slightly to her right, seeing Kari looking at Davis with a look she knew all too well, which annoyed her to no end.

'Now, after all the times he chased after you and you turned him down, you want him? I like you Kari, but you had your chance to be with Davis, let someone else have a chance.' Rika thought to herself, looking back at Davis as she felt determined to win him over eventually.

After several more hours, much to Davis and Veemon's relief, the Koromon got tired, allowing them to end the game, before the duo walked over to their team, causing Kari to stand up with Gatomon in her arms and Rika and Renamon to walk over to them as Davis and Veemon came over.

"Man, for little guys with no arms or legs, those Koromon sure have a lot of energy." Davis said with a smirk, earning a nod from Veemon, while causing both girls to giggle.

"Still, it was a good thing you did for them, Davis. It really took their minds off of what the Devidramon did to them." Kari said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, it did feel good taking down those fiendish jerks." Gatomon then added, getting an agreeing nod from Renamon, who then looked at Davis and Veemon and said with a tone of respect. "And you two continue to impress me with your skills in combat and reasoning. I hope Rika and I can continue to live up to your expectations."

"I am certain I can live up to Davis' expectations." Rika commented with a smile and a small slyness in her tone that Davis failed to hear, smirking internally as she saw Kari lightly glare at her from the corner of her eyes, the brunette knowing full well what she meant by her reply.

"You all live up to my expectations, we make a great team after all." Davis commented with a smile, not sensing the tension between his two teammates, while both Gatomon and Renamon looked at their partners with some worry in their eyes, knowing each held feelings for Davis and wanted to support their partner, but at the same time, neither knew how to help in building a relationship, especially if any friendships could be damaged.

Both girls, however, broke out of their thoughts when Davis spoke up, blushing lightly at the compliment he gave them about being a great team, though Davis did not notice their blushes.

"Thank you, Davis." Kari replied with a smile, feeling wonderful at hearing Davis praise her.

"Yeah, thanks." Rika then added, feeling the same way Kari did at the moment.

However, looking up at the setting sun, Renamon spoke up as the foxy Digimon said. "We should head back and report to the others."

"Good, because I'm starving!" Veemon exclaimed, just as his stomach made a rumbling sound, causing Davis to sigh and the girls to giggle, before the maroon haired boy then commented. "Come on, Vee. You're always hungry."

The trio and their partners then made their way to the nearest terminal, looking forward to getting their briefing done and heading home to get a good night's sleep.

-Later, at the DATS HQ-

After returning from the Digital World and informing Chief Sampson of the Devidramon, taking down the wicked Digimon and repairing the Koromon village, continuing to show his kindness, Davis offered to walk the girls out of the command room and to the terminals, where Tai was standing over Izzy, who was working on one of the computers, helping Miki, Megumi and their PawnChessmon, who were doing a sweep of the Digital World, along with Yoshi, who smiled when the trio and their partners entered.

"Hey guys, heard you did some good work out there." Tai said with a smirk as he looked up from Izzy's computer.

"That's right we did." Rika said, moving closer to Davis and told the older of the Kamiyas. "We took down a bunch of Devidramon that were making the Koromon village look like a war zone."

"Those Koromon keep getting targeted because they are not strong enough to defend themselves, but as long as we are around, we will protect them." Kari added, copying Rika's movements as she moved closer to Davis, smiling as she said. "We will protect them together, right Davis?"

"You bet, we'll always be there to protect the Digital World." Davis replied with a smile, not seeing the look Yoshi, Miki, and Megumi were sharing with each other as they watched the trio, along with Gatomon and Renamon, while Veemon, Tai and Izzy seemed clueless as to anything being wrong.

"We'll it is getting late, why don't you three head home, you guys need some rest, and you have class tomorrow anyway." Tai then pointed out, not hearing the sigh of disappointment from Kari as she and Rika moved away from Davis.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow, have a good night." Davis then said as he made his way to one of the terminals with Veemon and held up his D-3, where the two were then transported back to the maroon haired boy's apartment.

With Davis now gone, both Kari and Rika shared a look with each other, not uttering a word, before they said goodnight to everyone else and did the same, each returning home for the evening alongside their Digimon.

"Davis is in for a world of trouble with those two." Yoshi then commented with a sigh, getting nods of agreement from Miki and Megumi, but also getting confused looks from Tai and Izzy, which caused the Digidestined of Courage to ask. "What do you mean?"

The three DATS girls gave Tai a deadpanned look before asking. "Seriously? You don't see it? Kari and Rika each have a huge crush on him!"

"Huh?" Tai asked surprised, since when did his sister have a crush on Davis? He thought she liked TK.

"Look." Miki said as she typed on her computer terminal, before a list came up, showing all the team listings, which included who had worked with who and what they did together, since all the Digi-heroes and heroines started working together, before the raven haired woman then typed in a few more commands, highlighting the last few months, showing that Davis, Kari, and Rika had been in the same group during those times.

Still unsure, Izzy commented. "Are you sure you guys aren't reading into this to much? The three of them do make a good team, everyone sees that."

"Normally that would be the case, except for the fact that each and everyone of these mission, both Kari and Rika personally requested to work with Davis." Megumi then added, causing her PawnChessmon to nod in agreement with the blonde, while confusing Tai and Izzy even more.

"Plus, there is this to take into consideration." Yoshi then added as she moved next to Miki and began typing on the computer, bringing up an image appeared upon the screen, which showed a photo of the entire group which had been taken during their beach party a few months back.

Tai and Izzy looked at the image, seeing nothing wrong with it, though both gained light blushes as Tai admired the red bikini Sora wore that day, while Izzy was taken in by Mimi's beauty, finding the green one piece swimsuit she was wearing only highlighted her amazing figure.

But what Yoshi, Miki, and Megumi saw, and zoomed in on, was Davis himself, who was smiling at the camera with a big grin, with Veemon doing the same, but holding up his left hand, posing his fingers in a V victory pose, while on the sides of Davis were Kari and Rika, with the Digidestined of Light on his right, a white bikini highlighting her wonderful figure, being as close to the maroon haired boy as possible, while on his left, Rika, wearing a light blue bikini, seemingly mirroring Kari's actions, both having content and happy smiles on their faces as they seemed to be as close to Davis as possible, without getting in his face or looking as though they were intentionally leaning in.

Tai blinked a few times before look at Yoshi and asking. "Ok, so what am I supposed to be seeing here?"

Yoshi closed her eyes and growled, a tick mark on her forehead at seeing how dense these two continued to remain, before yelling out. "How dense can you two be?! I swear I have no idea what Sora or Mimi see in either of you!"

"Huh!?" Tai and Izzy then let out in confusion, before Yoshi quickly covered her mouth, her face red now with embarrassment instead of anger at having let out the secret the two Digidestined girls told her.

'How do I get out of this?!' The auburn haired woman thought as she tried to think of a response to the two boys now staring her down, wanting answers and not backing down until they got them.

-Meanwhile-

At the Kamiya's apartment, Kari was in her room, no longer in the clothing she wore during her recent trip to the Digital World, but was instead dressed in a pink negligee, showing off her tone legs, stomach, and D-cup breasts as she lay on her bed, resting on her stomach as she held a framed photo she had taken of Davis, smiling a little as she remembered telling him it was for the photography club, but just wanted a picture of the maroon haired Digidestined to keep by her bed whenever she felt down and needed a reminder to never give up.

Sighing his name, Kari ran her hand along the picture, feeling solemn that though Davis had helped her achieve so much, she just couldn't bring herself up and tell him how much he meant to her.

"C'mon, Kari, cheer up." Gatomon said, from the end of the bed, looking at her partner with some worry.

"If Davis is smart, he will come to his senses and see that you are perfect for him." The Digimon of Light then said with confidence, hoping her words would lighten the brunette's mood.

Shaking her head, Kari sighed and replied. "He'll probably just hate me, especially after all I did to him in the past."

The brunette then laughed half heartedly as she added. "It's funny, he used to chase after me all the time and I was too stupid to see what was in front of me, and now I'm the one chasing after him and he doesn't notice me."

"I know how you feel." Gatomon replied, her mind drifting to Veemon, feeling similar emotions toward the Digimon of Miracles, making the feline also regret not giving Veemon a chance for even a single date, despite all the effort Veemon would put in to get her attention.

Kari's finger once again traced the image of Davis' face in the photo, her mind drifting to the idea of finally being with him, of marrying him, becoming Kari Motomiya, and so much more, before her eyes hardened as she thought of Rika and the fear of losing Davis to her, finding the romantic images of her and Davis fading and replaced with her having to look at Rika and Davis as a couple, with the red haired Tamer smiling away as she and Davis held hands, looking as though they were truly in love, while the Digidestined of Light was cast in the shadows.

"I won't lose him. I don't care what it takes, I'll show Davis that we were meant for each other. Davis doesn't give up on anything, so I won't give up on him." Kari said with determination and resolve in her voice, causing Gatomon to smile at her partner, though Kari still worried about the possible confrontation she might have with the red haired Tamer.

-Meanwhile-

Around the time Kari continued to fantasize about Davis, Rika was in a similar position, only she was standing before a full body mirror in her room, her hair out of its ponytail and cascading down her upper back, as she posed for herself in the mirror.

The red haired Tamer was also in her sleep wear, only her outfit consisted of a light blue silk bra, which showed off her D-cup breasts, while a matching pair of panties covered her lower region, showing off her tight ass, as well as highlighting her smooth legs and tone stomach.

'I wonder, does Davis find me desirable, sexy?' Rika asked herself as she examined herself in the mirror.

All the while, Renamon leaned against the wall, watching her partner with curiosity and confusion, not use to seeing her partner act in such a way.

Speaking up, Renamon then asked. "Rika, do you desire Davis as your mate?"

"I apologize if my words are rash, but I have noticed changes in your body whenever you are around him, or his name is brought up in conversation." The foxy Digimon then said when she saw Rika tense up a bit, hoping her words didn't embarrass her Tamer or make her feel uncomfortable.

Letting out a sigh, Rika turned to her partner and smiled, before saying sincerely. "It's alright, Renamon, I should have guessed you would pick up on it sooner or later. Yeah, I do desire Davis. I have for a while. He used to be just a dream crush for me, a fantasy, but now he's real and I feel wonderful everytime I'm near him."

Rika sighed as she took a brief moment to think about the maroon haired boy, his spiky hair, his hazel coloured eyes, his smile that always brightened up her day, while the back of her mind thought of his muscular body, and all she could do with it if he allowed her.

However, the redhead's mind then turned to her main competition, the beautiful, kind hearted girl her crush use to chase after for so long, now finally showing signs that she wanted to return those feelings, making Rika silently happy that Davis seemed dense to Kari's advances.

'Kari had her chance to be with Davis, and all she did was waste it. Now it's my turn.' Rika thought with a little bitterness. 'I will win Davis' heart before Kari, and Davis will be mine.'

Looking at Rika, Renamon sensed a moment of bitterness, before seeing her partner gain a look of determination, one she knew quite well when it came to her partner.

While Renamon liked seeing her partner's spirits lifted, she did not like the thought that Rika and Kari may eventually come into conflict with one another, but had no idea how she could help the matter, and found herself asking, what made love so special?

It was a question she would need to seek out if she was to help Rika, deciding to let her partner be as she headed out, while Rika just smiled and went to bed, her mind filled with dreams and fantasies of her and Davis together, which started off small and innocent, but soon lead to deeper and more intimate moments she hoped would one day come true.

-Meanwhile-

Deep beneath the crust of the Digital World, something began to stur.

Though still somewhat asleep, it began to sense the world above it, feeling a change it was unfamiliar with.

It did know one thing, however, was that soon, very soon, it would all burn beneath its feet.

Author's Note:

This is a different kind of story from my previous ones, one I've been thinking on writing for a while now. I hope you all enjoy this story and all I ask is patience as I develop it while working on my other stories. I hope you will all like it, tune in for the next chapter when it's completed.


	2. Chapter 2

Amongst the grass field behind the Odaiba high school, from the stands, many of the Digi-heroes, heroines, and Digimon were cheering as they watched Davis in action, using his speed and skills to sneak past the opposition and score another goal.

From the ball landing in the goal, the referee blew his whistle, causing the crowd to continue to cheer, partly from the score now four points ahead of the opposing team, but many were cheering for Davis' team, though more were cheering for the Motomiya himself.

"Man, Davis sure has built up his own little fanbase." Takuya commented, causing JP to nod, agreeing with Takuya's words and adding. "You're telling me. Just check out the cheer squad."

"Davis, Davis, you're the best. You never give up, you can beat the rest. Go Davis!" Came the collective cheer of the Odaiba High cheerleaders, many of which had joined as a way to show off their figures and check out Davis', including a familiar brunette.

Standing amongst the other cheerleaders was Kari, who smiled as she waved a set of red coloured pom poms around, continuing to show her school spirit, alongside other things.

With her change in clothing, she now wore a white short sportstop, displaying not only the crest of their high school, but the outfit showed off a fair amount of her body, showing off the brunette's arms, her tone stomach, while the fabric pressed close to her chest, showing off her breasts and her curves.

And along the lines of her costume, the lower section consisted of a white skirt that showed off her tone legs and a set white shoes covered her feet.

While Kari continue to cheer, following the routine the cheerleaders had been practicing, with the Digidestined of Light continuing to smile as she kicked her feet up a few times, her actions caught the attention of the Warrior of Thunder, making him comment. "I don't know who to watch. Davis or Kari. That girl really knows how to get a guy's attention."

Not even a moment after the words left his mouth, JP let out a yelp of pain as he felt a fist come crashing down on the top of his head, clenching it with pain as he looked up, before gulping nervously as he saw the angry face of Zoe, as well as Rika, Sora and a few of the other girls looking down at him with anger.

From seeing the pain Zoe had inflicted upon JP, while knowing that she loved him, but also fairly nervous at the blonde's temper, Takuya said. "Remind me to never make you angry."

"What did I do?" JP then asked, looking over at Takuya and saying. "C'mon, pal. Give me some support here."

"Sorry but you're on your own for this one." Takuya said in reply, placing an arm around Zoe, showing he supported her, not also wanting to be on the receiving end of her wrath or the wrath of the other girls as they all circled around the now terrified Warrior of Thunder.

Oblivious to the ensuing sounds of JP crying out for help, Kari continued her routine, smiling to herself as she looked at Davis, remembering how she had more than once dreamed about being in a far more revealing version of her cheerleader outfit with Davis in her bedroom as she would give him a private 'cheer,' and the fun that would follow.

"Go Davis!" The squad finished with a loud and spiritual cheer, causing Davis to look over at the cheerleaders with a light blush as he chuckled nervously at them with a wave, though he gained a genuine smile as he looked at Kari, happy to see her cheer him on.

But on the stands, Rika stopped glaring at JP, her hostility now directed toward Kari, causing the Nonaka to cross her arms, role her eyes, and think. 'Look at Kari prancing around like some bimbo. I bet I could get Davis to notice me if I played dressed up and danced around too.'

After leaving JP with a few lumps on his head and a minor black eye, the other girls looked at Rika and where she was also looking, all of them feeling kind of unease at seeing their friends in their current predicament, silently hoping that things would work out for both of them.

Meanwhile, underneath the stands, Veemon and the various other Digimon, minus their larger friends due to suspicions, were all cheering Davis on, all feeling fired up from watching the game, though both Renamon and Gatomon silently watched the game, smirking every now and then as Davis got another goal.

With their cheer done, Kari and the other cheerleaders went back to sitting on their bench as they watched the game, Kari smiling and sighing as she watched Davis play.

"Man, Davis is such a dreamboat." Kari heard someone say next to her, causing her to snap out of her thoughts as she looked to her sides and saw that most if not all of the girls were also admiring her man.

"Totally." A blonde cheerleader replied, adding with a sigh. "I know he used to be a dweeb, but now he's just so cool."

"Let's just hope it heats up a little more and he takes his shirt off like last match." Another of the girls said with a small giggle in her tone, one that was mirrored by the rest of the girls, while all Kari did was clench her teeth and grip her pom poms tightly.

"Hey Kari, you're friends with Davis, right? What's he like?" Another of the cheerleaders that was sitting next to the brunette then asked, which drew the focus upon Kari as the other girls all wanted to hear her answer.

"He's really great." Kari said with a smile, though on the inside, she was thinking. 'And he's mine you tramps, I have enough problems trying to get him, go find someone else to crush on!'

"And I bet he's a great kisser." One of the girls commented, which seemed to make the others agree, while pushing Kari further.

Thankfully the conversation then ended when Davis scored another goal, causing the referee to once again blow his whistle and bring the point total up another notch, causing everyone to cheer, for it was exactly what was needed to end the game and give another victory to Odaiba High.

"Way to go Davis!" Tai called out, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey and Tagiru all cheering with him, along with the rest of their friends.

"I might be the Digimon Superstar, but you are the Soccer Superstar!" Tagiru cheered, giving off a big grin, proud his friend had earned another victory through skill and teamwork.

"Is it just me or are they all too much alike?" Yolei asked sarcastically as she and the others watched the six boys cheering loudly for Davis.

"They do have similarities, but there are aspects that do make them unique." Sora pointed out, looking at Tai as she then said. "Take Tai for example. He only gets fired up like this when his friends succeed, but most of the time he is calm, collected and really sweet."

"You mean when he's not dense, up to the point he'd fail to notice a certain redhead lying naked in his room and asking him to take her?" Airu then asked with a raised eyebrow, causing a few of the girls to giggle, while Sora's face turned bright red as she tried her best not to take the blonde's bait.

However, Sora's blush increased when she saw Tai staring at her, thinking he had overheard their conversation, leaving Sora unsure what to say or do.

"Were you guys talking about me?" Tai asked, before saying. "I overheard my name, but that's it."

"Is there something up?" The brunette then asked, his expression remaining with a curiousness as he kept his gaze upon Sora.

"It's nothing..." Mimi replied through her stifled giggles as she saw the look on Sora's face, like a frightened deer caught in headlights, thinking it was for the best to spar her friend from something embarrassing for now.

Tai blinked for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders and turned back to continue cheering for Davis' team as they all left the field to head into the locker rooms.

Everyone else was so busy watching the game or giggling at the embarrassed look on Sora's face that they did not notice Rika slip away from the group.

-Meanwhile-

Rika smirked to herself as she made her way to the locker rooms, thinking confidently to herself. 'This is perfect, I'll just wait for Davis to come out, congratulate him on the game, and then offer to take him somewhere to eat.'

However, Rika's smirk quickly turned into a frown as she saw a familiar brunette also waiting outside of the locker rooms, still in her cheerleader outfit with her bag slung over her shoulder, before Kari noticed her approach, her eyes narrowing slightly at the redhead.

'Why does she have to be here?!' Both Kari and Rika thought at the same time, before Rika got close to Kari, causing the redhead to smile lightly and ask. "Hey Kari, why are you waiting out here?"

"I was just waiting to congratulate Davis and see if he wanted to grab a bit." Kari replied.

Rolling her eyes internally, Rika smiled and said. "Funny, I am here for the same thing. I guess the three of us could grab something together then."

Both girls then silently stared at each other, both annoyed that once again the other had ruined their chance to be alone with Davis, before Kari sighed and leaned against the wall, with Rika joining her on her right side.

Though before doing so, Rika could not help but give Kari a quick look as she eyed her in her cheerleader outfit, absentmindedly thinking. 'Well, at least she makes the outfit look good.'

Standing in silence for a bit, Rika decided to speak as she said. "Great game, Davis was really amazing out there."

"Yeah, he's always been like that, brave, caring, smarter than he looks, for as long as I've known him." Kari replied with a smirk, trying to rub in the fact that she knew Davis a lot longer then the red haired Tamer did.

"Yeah, I saw that all the time from the show of you guys on my world. Though I did find it funny that none of you noticed that before, though I guess you were more focused on TK at the time, heck, everyone figured you two would probably end up together the way you acted around him." Rika said in reply, smirking as she saw Kari's hands tightened around her bag, while Kari felt angry that Rika brought up how she use to act, as well as horrible for not taking Davis' dates seriously in the past.

Silence then rained once again between the two, before Kari sighed and said. "Well I guess if we're going to go out I should change out of this outfit, why don't you come inside, I'm sure you'd like to meet the other girls and help... set their 'priorities' straight."

Rika immediately understood what Kari was implying and shared a smirk with her. If there was one thing the two girls could agree on, It was that the fight for Davis' heart was between them, and there was no room for extra competition.

"Lead the way." Rika replied as she followed Kari into the locker room.

However, once they entered the locker room, both Kari and Rika gained confused looks, for they could not see where any of the other cheerleaders were.

"Did they leave already?" Rika asked as she and Kari walked further in.

But before Kari could reply, however, both Digi-heroines heard someone say in a loud whisper. "Move over, I want to see."

"He's not there yet, so back off." Another voice said, causing both Kari and Rika to look at each other, before moving towards the sounds of whispering, making their way past the lockers and found all of the girls circled around one of the shower stalls, one holding up a poster that read 'Out of order', confusing the Digidestined and Tamer that much more.

However, once they got closer, both Kari and Rika's faces changed from confusion to anger as they saw several of the girls trying to look into what appeared to be slight cracks in the wall.

"What are you all doing?" Rika asked with an annoyed tone, causing all the other cheerleaders to stop whispering and turn around, each looking nervous, and somewhat fearful, at seeing both Kari and Rika glaring at them.

"I... I just remembered I have a doctor's appointment!" One cheerleader yelled, before quickly running out of the locker room, soon to be followed by the rest of the girls, each making up flimsy excuses as they rushed past Kari and Rika, doing their best to avoid the duo.

Once the other cheerleaders were gone, Rika shook her head and made her way over to the cracks, trying to see what all the fuss was about as she started to say. "Ok, what was that all..."

But before Rika could finish, she caught sight of something on the other side, causing her voice to go silent, and a blush that matched her hair colour to appear on her face.

"Rika, what is...?" Kari started to ask as she looked through another crack, only for her face to match Rika's as she saw what was on the other side.

Looking through the cracks, Kari and Rika saw they showed a clear view of the men's shower, and Davis just happened to be taking a shower at the time, scrubbing his hair and completely oblivious that Kari and Rika were staring at his naked form.

'What am I doing?' Kari asked herself, finding herself drawn to the image of the naked Motomiya cleaning his form, causing the brunette to then think. 'I should stop. I should respect Davis' privacy, but I... I don't want to stop.'

While Kari continued to stare at Davis, Rika too felt similar sensations and thoughts, making her moan a little and shift around uncomfortably, feeling her body getting hotter as she continued to spy on Davis.

-A little bit later-

Managing to pry away, both Kari and Rika stopped, put the poster back up and quickly walked out of the locker room, blushes still on their faces as they tried to push the images of Davis out of their minds, while the more perverted parts of their brains salvaged what they could to save for later dates, as well as for times when they were alone and felt the heat for Davis in them building up again.

Both girls then looked at each other, not sure what to say to one another, before Rika then said. "We tell no one. Got it?"

Kari dumbly nodded her head in agreement, wanting to just move on from this embarrassing, and rather erotic, moment in her life.

"Kari, Rika!" Then yelled an oh so familiar voice from behind them, causing them both to turn and see a fully clothed Davis running up to them, though both girls' blushes returned in full force as the mental image of him naked once again returned to their minds.

Noticing their flushed faces, thinking the two were coming down with something, Davis asked "Are you two ok? You both look very hot."

"Y.. yeah, we're fine Davis..." Kari stammered out, both from how caring Davis was to them, as well as hearing Davis refer to her as hot, even if it wasn't in the context she wanted.

"Well I've been looking for you guys, we just got an alert that there is some trouble in the Digital World, the others went ahead while I was looking for you, where were you guys?" Davis asked, sounding quite confused and worried.

Thinking fast, Rika quickly responded, saying. "We were just having a girl's chat in the locker room, about the game and must have lost track of time."

Davis nodded his head in understanding, before raising an eyebrow as he looked at Kari and asked. "You didn't change out of your uniform?"

"No. I was too busy talking to Rika that I didn't have time." Kari lied, but on the inside, Kari was cheering as she thought. 'Yes, yes! He's checking me out, yes!'

At that moment, a deeper, more perverted part of her mind added in. 'Play your cards right and you can show him even more. Hehe.'

"What's wrong? Don't you like me in this?" Kari then asked with a slight purr in her voice as she posed slightly, causing Rika's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

"That's not what I meant." Davis replied, part of him believing he had offended Kari and told her.. "I like you no matter what you wear. You always look amazing."

And not wanting Rika to feel left out, or rub her the wrong way, Davis then said to her. "And you too, Rika. You have a great sense of style."

Both Kari and Rika beamed with delight as Davis complimented them, both eying the man of their dreams, before Rika remembered what Davis had said before Kari had begun to flirt with him.

"Wait, there's a problem in the Digital World?" The redhead asked, snapping Kari out of her daze as she then looked at Davis with concern in her eyes.

"From what Sampson and Izzy told me, there have been some serious disruptions in closed areas. At first, they believed it was just a series of Earthquakes, but they all seem to be patterned, as if something is intentionally causing such disasters. Likewise a lot of wild and dangerous Digimon are running rampant because of it, like a group of Tyrannomon that are getting way too close to the Koromon Village, the same one we helped the other day." Davis replied, shocking both girls.

Kari quickly ran back into the locker room to get her bag, before the trio then headed to meet their partners and go to the Digital World, eager to stop anyone from getting harmed.

-Not much later-

Within the Digital World, trees were cracking and braking as a trio of Tyrannomon were rampaging through the forest, the Digimon living there running to avoid the rampant Dinosaurs as they wrecked havoc.

All the while, in the nearby Koromon Village, the Digimon all huddled in fear that they would soon be attacked once again by another group of evil Digimon.

"Rosetta Stone!" Called out a familiar female voice as a large stone slammed into the face of one of the Tyrannomon, causing them to look up and see who had attacked them, where Kari could be seen riding upon Nefertimon's back, still wearing her cheerleader outfit, while Davis was on ExVeemon's shoulder, with the dragon Digimon flying right beside the Digimon of Light, keeping her protected and also helping in their plan of attack.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Another voice suddenly called out in front of the Tyrannomon, causing them to look in front as the middle one was hit by multiple fireballs shaped like blue foxes, where the dinosaur Digimon then saw Rika smirking confidently at them from the back of Kyubimon, ready to take down the Tyrannomon before they could cause more damage.

"Alright, we're giving you guys one warning, just calm down and turn back, or we'll make you regret it." Davis called out at the Tyrannomon, hoping that they would just get the message and back off.

Unfortunately, the Digi-heroes got the opposite results, as the Tyrannomon roared loudly at Davis, showing they were either not up for negotiating or lacked the intellect to do so, more so as one attacked.

"Fire Breath!" It bellowed furiously, releasing a powerful stream of flames from its maw straight at Davis and ExVeemon, who quickly moved out of the way.

"So that's the way you want to play? Then we'll do it." Davis said, looking down at ExVeemon and asking. "You ready, Vee?"

"You can always count on me." ExVeemon replied with a confidence in his tone, before focusing his attention upon the Tyrannomon and struck back.

"V Laser!" He roared, releasing a blast of energy from the X marking upon his chest, cutting down the opposition and striking down another of the dino Digimon, knocking it on its back and rendering it unconscious.

And seeing the Tyrannomon fall, as well as ExVeemon and the others, the Koromon began to cheer, jumping up and down with joyful smiles at having their heroes and heroines return.

With one Tyrannomon beaten, ExVeemon then landed and allowed Davis to jump off his shoulder, while Nefertimon did the same for Kari, just as Rika got off of Kyubimon, before the three Digimon surrounded the remaining Tyrannomon, who realized quickly that they were out classed against such foes.

Moving as quickly as they could, the Tyrannomon grabbed their unconscious friend and ran back the way they came, causing the Digi-heroes and their partners to smirk.

"Yeah, you guys better run. You're just lucky Davis didn't have to unlock my Armour forms, then you'd be in for it." Veemon bragged as he revered back to his Rookie form, his brashness getting the better of him, until he felt a small tremor beneath his feet.

Kari then let out a loud cry at the feeling as the ground began to shake more violently, grabbing onto the closest thing she could to avoid falling, which happened to be Davis, an action Rika also mimicked, with both girls grabbing hold of Davis, who blushed madly at having two amazing and beautiful girls so close to him as he wrapped his arms around them, a combination of wanting to make them feel protected as well as feeling something compelling him to embrace the duo.

"It's alright girls... It passed..." Davis said, trying his best to control his blush, which was hard as he felt Kari and Rika's breasts press against his body, causing him to mentally berate himself for not being courageous enough to tell either girl how he really felt about them.

Meanwhile, unbenounced to Davis, both Kari and Rika had pleasant smiles on their faces at feeling Davis' arms around their waists, a look that, surprisingly, Veemon did notice.

"Hey Gatomon, what's up with them?" He asked with a great curiousness, before looking rather confused as he looked down to see Gatomon's arms around him as she looked around frantically for what caused the quake, while Renamon,, was off to the side, having regained her balance and gazed at the scene of her partner and Kari both clinging to Davis, while Gatomon had apparently latched to Veemon for support.

'Strange. I wonder why Gatomon is giving off the same aura as Kari and Rika are for Davis towards Veemon.' Renamon questioned herself, before adding. 'But what's more puzzling is what caused that quake? It cannot be a coincidence, it has to be a Digimon or something related. It might be best I talk to Guilmon about this, but exclude the part about Rika and Davis. I feel as though Rika wants that a secret.'

-DATS HQ-

Having gotten back to the Real World and giving their report to their superiors, with Kari quickly changing in the locker room before doing so, Davis, Kari, and Rika returned home for the evening, getting some much needed rest after the long day, with Davis offering to walk the pair to the terminal to get them home, just trying to be nice toward the pair, who continued to find Davis' actions charming.

Meanwhile, Izzy and Thomas were both looking at a map of the Digital World, seeing the areas and times the tremors had occurred.

"They seem random at first, but they're slowly gaining frequency, but I can't seem to pinpoint the source." Izzy stated as he looked over the data on his laptop.

"We'll need to keep an eye out on this, it could be a Digimon, but it could also have been a problem we overlooked when the Digital Worlds were merged." Thomas said in reply, getting a nod from Sampson as they tried to figure out how to set up a watch for the quakes.

"Gaomon, head to the breakroom and fetch us some coffee." Thomas then instructed, sighing as he said. "It's going to be a long night."

-Later-

Inside the Kamiya residence, Kari sat at the dining room table as she rested her head in her hand, thinking once again about Davis and how she could win him over.

"Kari?" Tai then asked as he walked over and sat in front of his sister, adding with some worry. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." Kari replied, before noticing the smirk on her brother's face as he then asked. "About Davis?"

"Davis? I... what... how do you know...?" Kari asked frantically, her face turning bright red, thinking to herself. 'I could get Sora or the other girls knowing, but how does Tai of all people know?!'

"It doesn't matter how I know, what matters is that you didn't tell me." Tai replied, sounding a little offended, before saying with a more caring voice. "C'mon, Kari. I'm your brother, you know you can trust me with anything."

"I admit though, I was surprised, I thought that you and TK would end up together." Tai then said mostly to himself as he looked up for a moment, before sweat dropping as he looked back at Kari, seeing her head on the table, where he could of sworn he saw a cloud of depression over her head.

'Great, even he thought TK and I were together, does Davis still think that...?!' Kari thought to herself, remaining in doubt and gloom.

"But I'm... I'm sure It's alright, I mean Davis used to crush on you pretty hard, you should just tell him how you feel, he's a reasonable guy and I'm sure if you speak with him, he'll understand." Tai quickly replied, trying to cheer up his sister.

Kari looked up at Tai with an empty glare as she then said. "If it's so easy, why haven't you done that with Sora yet?"

"Sora?" Tai questioned, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head and tried to get his words out. "Well it's just she is one of my best friends and it would be a little weird to just say to her that I want her to be my girlfriend. Besides, she is probably still recovering over her breakup with Matt and doesn't want to get into any deeper relationships than what we have now."

Kari just continued to stare at him impassively, before she just said, speaking for herself and partly for Sora. "You're an idiot."

Saying what needed to be said, Kari then got up and headed towards her room, leaving Tai alone and confused as to what she meant, sighing to see that trying to help with her relationship status only made things worse.

-Meanwhile-

Beneath the Digital World, though still asleep, memories began to plague its mind, memories it wasn't sure if it had before, but still drove it nuts.

Restless, it shrugged its shoulders, trying relax it's mind and sleep some more, but found such desires almost impossible.

Above, at the same moment it shock, the world above felt another quake, one that caused some bird type Digimon to fly away in fear, none aware of the danger that was stirring beneath.


	3. Chapter 3

With a pleasant sigh, Kari opened her eyes half way, a dreamy smile on her face as she lay a top of her sheets naked, her well formed breasts and amazing body showing in their glory.

But what made Kari smile was the sight above her, seeing the equally naked form of Davis above her, smirking down at her slyly while she took in his muscular chest and arms.

"Ready for some fun, my sexy angel?" Davis asked as he leaned forward, placing his lips on her neck and sending a wave of pleasure through Kari's body.

"Yes... oh yes, Davis..." Kari moaned with a great desire as Davis began to kiss down her body, his hands caress her flesh and filling her with pleasure she had only dreamed of, especially as she felt his lips gently kiss around her breasts, making her arch her back in pleasure.

"Oh, Davis...! Please... don't stop...!" Kari continued to moan, feeling his lips kiss down her tone stomach, while his hands moved down her sides and down her legs.

"Kari, you are so beautiful." Davis then said, stopping his actions as he looked at the Digidestined of Light with loving eyes, making Kari's heart melt, while inside, she just desired Davis that much more.

She then looked down and felt her desire grow as she saw his large member, a sight that had not left her mind since she and Rika accidently peeped in on him shower, positioned right in front of her wet folds, causing her to look back at his face as she saw Davis give her a sly smile and ask. "Are you ready for this, beautiful? Is this what you want?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Take me Davis, please!" Kari begged, closing her eyes and waiting to finally feel the pleasure she had longed to feel, to finally be Davis'.

Beep, beep, beep...

At the sound of her alarm clock, Kari's eyes snapped opened, finding that Davis was not there, she was in her sleepwear and under her sheets.

All she experienced was just a dream, and now she was sexually frustrated because of it.

"Dang it!" Kari yelled out, grabbing her alarm clock off her bed counter and throwing it across the room, causing it to crash against the wall and scare Miko, the Kamiya's cat, who let out a loud cry of fear and left the room.

"Sorry Miko." Kari then said in a tired voice as she collapsed back onto her bed, closing her eyes as her hand trailed down her body, while her mind did it's best to remember every moment of the dream.

-Meanwhile-

In Shinjuku, Rika woke up with a pleasant smile on her face, stretching her arms as she got up, Let out a dreamy sigh.

"Good morning Rika." She heard Renamon say, smiling to see her partner already awake, awaiting the day and orders of her Tamer.

"And good morning to you, Renamon." Rika replied, feeling quite happy, though she wasn't certain why.

Had she remembered the dream she had that night, she would have remembered it was about her, Davis, and whipped cream.

She found herself naked her bedroom, lying on her bed and looking on with a seductive smile as Davis slid open the door, slipping out of the black boxers he was wearing and leaving him naked, allowing the Nonaka to take in his great figure and huge member, before looking on as Davis joined her on the bed, withdrawing from the nightstand said can of whipped cream, spreading a little on his finger, before slowly circling it around Rika's left breast.

But focusing on the morning, Rika sighed and looked over at Renamon, before confusion expressed her face as she noticed the pink tint on the foxy Digimon cheeks, causing her to ask. "Is everything ok, Renamon?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Renamon replied, finding it best not to tell her Tamer that she talks in her sleep, nor tell Rika some of the things she had overheard the redhead moan about.

Shrugging her shoulders and deciding Renamon's behaviour was nothing to worry about, Rika threw a robe on over her nightwear and headed to the main kitchen where her Mother and Grandmother were making breakfast.

'This is a bad idea, this is a bad idea..' Rika thought to herself as she approached the two older women, but did not know who else to talk to about it.

"Good morning, sweetie." Rika's mother, Rumiko, said cheerfully, continuing to smile as she told her daughter. "Listen Rika, I know it's not your thing, but I have another photoshoot soon and was wondering if you wanted to be part of it?"

"We could make a day of it. You, me and Renamon. We can go modelling, clothes shopping, maybe you can teach me to fight wild Digimon. Anything you want to do." Rumiko then said, continuing to smile as she just wanted to spend a little more time with her daughter.

But at the offer, Rika just remained silent, sitting down and resting her head on her hand.

Thinking she had done something wrong, Rumiko's expression changed to a more serious one, causing her to ask. "Rika, is everything alright?"

"No. It's not you, it's me." Rika replied, sighing as she then summoned the courage to speak her mind, though she was still thinking in her mind. 'This is a bad idea.'

"Honey, whatever is bothering you, you can always speak to us." Rumiko assured, trying to build the trust between them as she placed her hand atop Rika's and rubbed it softly, while her grandmother, Seiko, watched on with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, Rika let out a sigh as she started to say. "Well, there's this boy and..."

From hearing the mention of a boy, Rumiko smiled with joy, grabbing Rika's hands and looking at her with a great, almost eager curiousness.

"A boy you say? Finally! You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you want to talk about a boy!" Rumiko exclaimed excitedly, causing Rika to groan and sweatdrop as she thought. 'I knew this was a bad idea.'

"So who is he? Do I know him?" Rumiko began to ask as she tried to interrogate her daughter, going on as she said."Wait. Let me have a guess on who it is. Takato? No, Henry? No wait, Kazu?"

"No. No. And no way!" Rika replied, somewhat offended that Kazu would be a choice for her.

"Actually, I'm pretty certain It's that Davis boy." Seiko said with a sly smirk as she saw Rika's face pale at seeing that she was correct.

"I might not be as young as I used to be, but I have seen the way you act around him." The older woman then said calmly as she took a sip of tea, before adding with a smirk. "Then if I was your age, I might have made a pass at the boy myself."

"Mother!" Rumiko yelled out, now embarrassed at how Seiko was speaking, while Rika bashed her head against the table, once again thinking. 'Yep, this was a bad idea."

"So what's the problem? Has he not asked you out yet or something?" Seiko questioned, causing Rika to look back up and explain.

"Well, he's a little... dense, but it's a trait about him I like, so I don't know how to get him to notice me." Rika replied, before noticing a smirk forming on her mother's face.

"I have an idea, and if it doesn't work then I'll have to question his preferences." The older Nonaka told Rika as an idea formed to mind.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Rika wasn't exactly sure what her mother was thinking, but she had her doubts that it would work, let alone she would like it, while Renamon watched the entire conversation with a fair curiousness.

'Rika, I can tell you desire Davis as your mate, but I do not understand why you tell your mother and not him.' Renamon thought, before going deeper. 'I know human mating rituals are different to most, but maybe I can ask the others for some clarity.'

-Back in Odaiba-

Within the Motomiya's apartment, Davis had just gotten out of bed himself, thinking of his recurring dreams and their common themes as he brushed his teeth.

Sometimes they would be of him and Kari, sometimes of him and Rika, and sometimes, which he knew were even less likely to happen than the other two, they were with him and both of the girls.

'Man my love life is a train wreck. I'm sure I have feelings for two girls who have no interest in me other than as a friend.' Davis thought to himself, setting aside his tooth brush and sighing, not too sure what to do with his mixed feelings, but was broken from his confliction when he heard a knock on the door, just as Veemon poked his head through the door.

"Hey, Davis, I've noticed you've been kinda different lately. Everything ok?" Veemon asked, walking up toward his partner and best friend with a genuine look of concern.

"I just find that love can be a hard thing to guys like us." Davis replied, knowing that Veemon still held feelings for Gatomon, but was one of the many that believed the Digimon of Light was attracted to Patamon.

"I know what you mean. I miss the days when we still had a chance to show Kari and Gatomon how cool we could be. Maybe if I actually bothered to learn to dance, then Gatomon would be my girlfriend, or at least agree to go on a date." Veemon said in reply, feeling a little down as the thought of him and the feline Digimon dancing came to his mind, holding her close to his body, but believed it too late for that to be a reality.

"But listen." Veemon then said, trying to keep Davis' spirits up. "Kari and Rika might not be interested, but there are plenty of girls that have taken a shine to you. I've noticed how the cheer squad sometimes stare at you, and I bet if you asked any of them out they would say yes without thinking about it."

"I don't know, Vee. There is a difference between liking and caring about someone then compared to fangirls." Davis replied with a shutter, knowing full well that if the cheerleaders, minus Kari, had their way, he'd be strapped to a bed while they had their way with him.

Before either could continue talking, however, a loud beeping sound came from Davis' D-Terminal, causing him to exit the bathroom, go to his desk and pick up his Digivice, seeing a message from Sampson for all of them to meet at DATS HQ.

"Looks like we've got another assignment." Davis commented, withdrawing his D-3 and was about to set off.

But before doing so, Veemon spoke up.

"Davis. I'm not just saying this as a friend, but as somebody who knows you, I know that somewhere out there, there is a girl for you, one who will love you for who you are and one you will feel lucky to have met." The Digimon of Miracle said, his words surprising Davis at the insight and depth.

"Thanks, pal. And I bet you there's another Digimon just like Gatomon just waiting for you to make her the happiest Digimon around." Davis replied, smiling back at his partner and feeling a whole lot better that he had gotten so much off his chest.

Little did they know, the moment Veemon said those words, both Kari and Rika let out a sneeze, while Gatomon let out a sneeze of her own as Davis said his words, before resuming getting changed to head to DATS.

-DATS HQ-

The Digi-heroes and heroines all sat in a small theater-like room that DATS set up as a room to brief those on assignments, reports and data, with Sampson, Kudamon and Gennai at the front, facing them and a large screen behind them, showing the Digital World with a lot of red flashing icons, as well as what looked like waves appearing in different areas.

"As you can see, while we still haven't located the source of the quakes." Sampson informed, causing Kudamon to add. "But we can tell they are more frequent and not created by natural occurrences."

"In the meantime, a lot of Digimon are either running amuck or taking advantage of the chaos, and we need to do what we can to calm or take them down before they can cause any more harm." Gennai added, before Miki began handing out sheets to the various teams, showing them what areas are assigned to them and what reports they have on the area.

Passing Joe, however, Miki gained a smile and winked at him, causing the Digidestined of Reliability to blush a little, while Gomamon noticed and smirked.

"As usual, you will be assigned into teams. Team Alpha will consist of Tai, Sora and Marcus as captain, Team Beta will be Davis, Kari, and Rika..." Sampson went on, assembling the groups, with Davis, Kari and Rika smiling, Davis for being with the girls again, and the girls happy to be with Davis, but also annoyed with being with each other again, while Tai and Izzy were still oblivious that their female comrades were purposely set with them.

-With Davis' group-

Now in the Digital World, Davis, on the back of Raidramon, Kari, on Nefertimon, and Rika riding upon Kyubimon, were rushing through another section of the forested areas of the Digital World, finding several Digimon had been attacking one another, but with several attacks of their own, the Digimon stopped and acted as if they had no recollection of what they had just done.

"How close are we to the town?" Kari asked.

"Not too long now, Kari." Nefertimon replied, scouting the area and making sure they were not ambushed by anymore opposing Digimon.

"No one has heard anything from there in a few days, hope everything is alright." Raidramon said as they approached the outskirts of the Digital Town.

Once they arrived, the Digimon came to a stop, with Nefertimon landing next to Raidramon while Kyubimon stopped on his other side, as all three and their partners stared in confusion at the scene in front of them.

The various Digimon that lived in the town were all acting strange, some were just standing completely still, like they were frozen in time, while a few seemed to be dancing around like ballerinas, all of them with glazed over eyes.

"This is getting seriously weird." Rika whispered.

"I agree. They are acting like the Digimon we saw before, but these Digimon seem more out of it than those we combatted." Kyubimon replied, sensing something was off.

The trio and their partners then heard a female voice humming happily, drawing their attention to the town square where, atop a stone monument, a lone female humanoid Digimon, clad in a red robe, red hat and black cloak sat, giving off a cute grin as various Digimon approached her with food.

"Mistress... please enjoy this latest banquet..." A Biyomon said, dropping a handful of berries, which the blonde haired Digimon brought up, gathering the fruit with a black wisp shaped like a cat, which then placed them one at a time into its owner's mouth as she smiled and giggled happily.

But despite the seemingly innocent expression the Digimon held, Davis and the others could tell she was trouble.

Davis and Kari looked over at Rika, who took out her D-Power and scanned the Digimon, taking only a moment, before it's image and info appeared before her.

"Witchmon, Champion Level Digimon. Uses air and water as her main sources of magic." Rika informed, before saying with some confusion in her tone. "But it doesn't say anything about her being able to control others."

Hopping off of their Digimon, Davis, Kari, and Rika approached the strange Digimon while their partners followed behind, ready to fight if necessary, as Rika then asked. "Alright, what's going on here?"

"Oh, goodie. More playthings to serve me." The Witchmon said with a smile as she looked at the newcomers, before it grew as she then asked. "Oh my, are you those Digi-heroes everyone keeps talking about?"

"Who wants to know?" Nefertimon asked back, keeping calm, but made sure to keep a close eye on Witchmon, just in case she tried any of her tricks.

"Oh goodie, now I'll have some strong pets to serve me then." The female Digimon said, before eyeing Davis as she then added. "In more ways than one."

Davis' face went red at hearing Witchmon's words and the implication behind them, while both Kari and Rika got pissed, causing the brunette to start walking over to the wizard Digimon as she began to say. "Now you listen here you..."

But before Kari could finish, Witchmon held out her hand to her, causing a bright circle of magic to appear from her hand, causing Kari to stop moving and stand still, confusing and worrying the others, before the brunette turned and faced them, showing a blank look on her face and glazed over eyes.

"Kari?" Davis called, concerned for the Digidestined of Light, but more so when Kari remained silent, as if she couldn't hear Davis' voice.

"Kari, can you hear me?" Davis questioned, before facing Witchmon and demanding. "What did you do to her?"

With a giggle, Witchmon levitated off of the stone and landed right next to Kari, causing the other's to get ready to attack as she pet Kari's head, who continued to look blankly at them as the Digimon spoke. "It's just an ancient spell I learnt a while back, it turns anyone I use it on into my mindless pet, and they must do whatever I tell them."

"Now then, my new pet..." Witchmon started to say as she waved her hand, before what looked like a sword then appeared in Kari's right hand, making Davis, Rika, and the Digimon concerned, before Witchmon's face turned darker as she commanded. "Teach them a lesson for disrespecting their future Mistress!"

"All of you!" Witchmon then yelled out, causing all the Digimon under her control to snap their heads towards Davis, Rika, and the Digimon, before they charged at them like the Digimon in the forest had.

"We'll handle these guys, try and find a way to break Witchmon's spell over them." Raidramon said, lunging forward as he tackled at a Monochromon, managing to knock the dinosaur Digimon down, before firing off several rounds of thunder from his lightning bolt shaped horn, striking and throwing back a Strabimon and two RedVegiemon.

"Good luck guys, we'll..." Davis started to say, before quickly moving out of the way as Kari swung the sword at him, causing him to fall backwards, before he quickly moved as she continued to swing at him, the blank look still on her face as she stared at the boy she now saw as her enemy.

"Davis!" Rika called out worried as she saw Kari mindlessly attack the maroon haired boy.

Wanting to run and help him, but Rika quickly tripped, causing her to groan before seeing her legs wrapped up in vines, courtesy of an entranced Floramon.

"By orders of Mistress Witchmon, you aren't going anywhere..." The Floramon said in a dull and empty voice, keeping Rika restrained and making sure the Nonaka was unable to assist in anyway as her vines spread and bound Rika's arms, leaving her trapped in the plant Digimon's grasp.

Giggling as she watched Davis struggle to avoid Kari's attack, Witchmon flew over on a broom and said with a sly grin. "I like you. Tell you what, join me willingly and I'll let you keep your ability to think for yourself, no mind control for you."

"And to sweeten up my bargain, I'll let you keep those females as your pets." She added in her offer, grinning as she eyed the mindless form of Kari and the bound form of Rika, seeing she could easily brainwash Rika whenever she wanted with the red haired Tamer in her current position.

Blushing briefly at the thought of Kari and Rika serving him, Davis quickly pushed the thought from his mind and quickly grabbed Kari's arms as she tried to bring the sword down once again, causing her to struggle in his grip as he tried to get through to her.

"Kari, snap out of it! You can fight her, I know you can. You're stronger than you let anyone know!" Davis yelled, trying to get through to the brunette, causing Witchmon to roll her eyes at his futile attempt to free the girl from her clutches.

At least until she noticed Kari start to hesitate, even stopping her struggle against Davis' restraint.

"What are you doing?" Witchmon questioned, before yelling. "I gave you an order, now obey!"

"D... Davis...?" Kari stuttered.

"C'mon, Kari..." Davis groaned, feeling Kari was struggling with her forced loyalty toward Witchmon and her loyalties toward her friends, where the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then added. "You can fight it. You have fought against Myotismon, Piedmon, the Dark Ocean, Myotismon again, so I know you can beat a little headtrick from that hag!"

"Hag!? That does it. Obey me, and attack him! Destroy the one who insults your Mistress" Witchmon yelled, wanting to end this brat once and for all, her frustration ever growing from Davis continuing to help fight against her mind control, as well as seeing the Digimon she had brainwashed were being beaten by Raidramon, Nefertimon and Kyubimon.

But despite her command, Kari still seemed to be struggling, closing her eyes before screaming out loudly. "No!"

Kari then threw the swords to the side, causing it to disintegrate into data particles, before the brunette felt drained and exhausted, falling forward and collapsing into Davis' arms, which made Davis blush a little at having Kari so close to his body, but remembering the obvious strain her mind had been through, Davis carefully lowered his body, resting Kari against his chest, smiling to have Kari back.

Still trapped in Floramon's bindings, Rika watched the scene with a little envy in her eyes, happy to see Kari free from Witchmon's power, but jealous at seeing the brunette so close to the man she loved, causing her to think. 'Maybe mom's idea isn't such a bad idea after all.'

The next moment however, Rika felt her restraints loosen, causing her to look and see the Floramon lying unconscious on the ground, while Kyubimon and a recently De-Digivolved Gatomon moved to unwrap her restraints.

"Rika, are you ok?" Gatomon asked, pulling Floramon's vines off of Rika's body and informing. "We would have helped sooner, but we had our paws full with Witchmon's other lackies."

"I'm fine." Rika replied as he stood, drawing her D-Power and stating. "But Witchmon is going to pay."

Seeing her minions either defeated or snapped out of her spell, Witchmon felt enraged as she looked at Davis, who was still on his knees with the unconscious form of Kari resting against him as she yelled out. "You! You ruined all my fun, now you will pay!"

"Aquary...!" Witchmon started to call, gathering water around her right hand to perform her main attack, preparing to strike Davis and Kari down with a great/powerful/terrible blast of water, but quickly stopped when she heard a voice yell 'Electro Shocker!', causing her to look just in time to see a ball of electricity strike her, making her cry out as the electricity not only circulated through her, but with her own attack, amplified the damage to her, throwing her into a nearby brick wall.

Looking over, Team Beta were all happy to see the sight of Izzy, Kabuterimon, Mimi, Togemon, Henry, and Gargomon running towards them, where Henry yelled out as he asked. "You guys alright?"

"No one heard back from you and we were the closest, so we came to see if you needed help." Mimi added.

"Much appreciated." Raidramon replied, glad to see more support to combat their manipulative foe.

Come near by, smirking internally at first at seeing Kari resting against Davis, before realizing something was off, Mimi knelt down next to Davis and asked. "Is she alright?"

"I think so. That witch used some spell on Kari to brainwash her, but I think she's now just resting it off." Davis replied, smiling gently as he looked at Kari, happy to see she was alright, but also as Kari would moan a little and move around in her sleep, thinking she looked cute.

Davis then smiled as he saw Rika approach them, where he added with a genuine smile. "I'm also glad you're alright, Rika. I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner, but you are one of the strongest Tamers around, and something told me you wouldn't need me to save you. You are no damsel in distress."

Blushing, Rika looked to the side and muttered.

"Th... thanks..." She let out, happy to hear Davis praise her so highly, while Mimi smiled but sweatdropped at the scene, still seeing that Davis was completely clueless to how both girls felt about him.

A loud groan then caught everyone's attention, causing them to look and see Witchmon pull herself out of the rubble, her hat missing and, due to the electric shock she just recieved, her blonde hair was now sticking up, causing Davis and Rika to stifle a giggle.

And seeing that she was now completely outnumbered, knowing even if she did brainwash any of the heroes or heroines, they would combat her spell, Witchmon recovered her broom and took back to the air.

"Next time you won't be so lucky!" The spell casting Digimon yelled as she took off, letting everyone breath a sigh of relief at seeing her flee.

"That's a relief. I'm just glad we got here when we did." Izzy replied as he took out his laptop, looking at the incoming data of the area.

"Yep, you really saved the day there. Izzy, you're a hero." Mimi said as she got closer to the Digidestined of Knowledge, bending over slightly in the hopes of catching his eye, but found he was too caught up in analyzing the events upon his laptop screen.

"Yeah, thanks Mimi." Izzy said nonchalantly, causing a tick mark to appear on Mimi's forehead, before she let out a loud cry of frustration, unable to take anymore and causing Izzy to jump a little in fair fright, as did the others when all saw an aura of anger surrounding the pink haired Digidestined.

"I can't take it anymore! I have tried everything I could think of! Now you have forced me to take the extremes!" Mimi yelled as she moved over to Izzy, who was both scared and confused.

"Mimi... what... I...!" Izzy tried to say, confusion and continued fear filling him, before, much to his surprise and to the surprise of everyone else present, he was silenced as Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his in a heated kiss, the redhead boy's eyes wide in shock while his face matched his hair colour.

"Now come with me!" Mimi practically ordered after breaking the kiss as she grabbed Izzy by the hand and lead him towards one of the buildings that was still standing, causing Rika to giggle slightly, along with Kari, who had awoken just in time to see Mimi finally kiss her man.

Looking back at Davis, who had a stunned face along with Henry and most of the Digimon, Rika smirked, thinking once more of her mother's plan, and hoping that it would be the key needed to entice Davis.

-Meanwhile-

After escaping the area, traveling for hours and down a deep crater she found, Witchmon got off of her broom and in a deep cave where she began pacing and cursing her luck.

"Stupid Digi-heroes, ruining all my fun! When I get my hands on them I'll..." Witchmon began yelling, before kicking a rock with her foot towards the nearby wall.

When it hit, however, instead of the sound of rock against rock, as expected, Witchmon heard the clanging sound of something metallic, causing her to stop her rant and turn towards the wall, which started to move somewhat, like an eye opening, before the spellcaster Digimon saw a half awake red eye, as big as some buildings, open, and look right at her.

"Back... back away... I mean it... I'm warning you, I'll turn you into a Gekomon!" Witchmon said in a scared voice, bringing her shaking hands up with a fistful of magic, before hearing a loud, deep growl, causing her to scream and instead summon her broom, quickly grabbing it as she ran for her life.

With Witchmon gone, the red eye then closed before shaking slightly, a shake that was felt far above it as another quake was registered in the Digital World.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking down another trouble to the Digital World, the heroes and heroines, save Izzy and Mimi who remained in the village, with the Digidestined of Sincerity continuing to express her desires for Izzy through her dominance, leading Izzy into one of the buildings where she was to give herself to him, all returned back to the Real World, where they reported on Witchmon, how she was controlling Digimon to serve her and turned Kari against them, hence Davis carrying her tired form as she fell back to sleep in his arms, before all were then excused.

With Davis, the Digidestined of Miracles spent the entire time with Kari, continuing to hold her close and not let go, wanting to keep her protected, even carrying her back to her apartment, causing Rika and Renamon to follow.

As Davis lay Kari on her bed, gently caressing her hair to make sure she was alright, smiling as she sighed in her sleep, before he asked. "Do you guys really think Kari will be ok by herself?"

"She's not alone, she does have Gatomon and Veemon to look after her." Renamon pointed out, before looking at Rika, knowing the Nonaka had something to say.

"And now that we are done saving the Digital World again, there was a small favour I was hoping you could help me with." Rika then said with a pink tint on her cheeks, gaining Davis' attention.

"Sure, what do you need Rika?" Davis asked with a confused expression, having no idea how the rest of his day was about to turn out.

-Later-

Davis chuckled nervously to himself as he looked around, feeling very out of place.

He knew that Rika's mother was a model, and the redhead had mentioned to him once or twice that it was a career path she had thought on, so he could understand why Rika had asked him to come as morale support as she had her first photoshoot.

But what was probably making the maroon haired boy feel the most uneased was the fact that he was standing next to Rika's mother, Rumiko, off to the side of the photoshoot, and he could not shake the feeling that she was eyeing him, like she was trying to sum him up or something.

'Well at least my daughter has good taste.' Rumiko thought to herself, now having a good idea of the boy her daughter was interested in, before she said with a smile. "Thank you for coming, Davis. It means a lot to Rika that you showed up."

"It's no problem. I'd do anything for those I care about." Davis replied, his words making Rumiko smile, while thinking. 'He'll make a great man for my little girl.'

Davis then looked towards the shoot as the director, a man that had blond hair and red tinted glasses, who told everyone to take their places, where he called. "Alright people, let's get to it. Let's get the lighting ready, the set all nice and can somebody call out Rika?"

One of the attendants did as asked, making Davis smile as he put on his best face to show that he supported the probably nervous redhead.

His face, however, quickly turned into a bright red blush when he saw Rika, and how she looked and was dressed for the shoot.

Her red hair cascaded down her back, while she wore a light blue bikini top that showed off her breasts and curves, a matching bikini bottom that highlighted her legs, with a blue cloth wrapped around her waist, covering the side of her right leg, but revealing the rest of her body, and finally a pair of blue sandals.

'This is so embarrassing.' Rika thought to herself, before she noticed Davis looking at her, causing her to blush as she walked up to him quickly.

"It's for the 'fun in Summer' look." She explained, blushing a little at the outfit, but more so at Davis seeing her in it.

"Again, thanks for coming here." The Nonaka then said with a small smile, causing Davis to smile back and tell her. "You look beautiful and I know you will do great."

Rika smiled with a bright blush at Davis' words, before quickly turning and walking to the photoshoot, taking the first pose as the cameras started to take their pictures.

"Yes. That's it. Amazing. Rika, darling, I can honestly say you have flare." The director called with a continued flamboyant tone in his voice, while Davis simply gave Rika a thumbs up, not wanting to say too much while Rika was posing, though he could tell from the tick mark on her forehead that the redhead really wanted to punch the over dramatic director in the face.

Seeing Davis watching her daughter, as well as smirking at seeing the blush on his face, Rumiko had to pry as she asked. "So, you think my daughter is beautiful?"

"Uh... uh.. Yeah she is..." Davis stuttered, feeling like a deer caught in headlights at seeing the mother of a girl he liked smirking at him, before he then added. "She is beautiful, and not just for her looks."

This confused Rumiko as she asked with a curiousness. "What do you mean?"

"Well Rika is a great person, not just physically, but on the inside. She is tough, smart, brave and while she does tend to hide her feelings, I know behind her tough girl attitude there is a side to Rika that is friendly, kind hearted and cares about those in her life, even if she refuses to show it." Davis said in reply as he watched Rika continue to pose in a different position for the camera, now lying on her side with her head resting in her hand as they took the photos.

Rumiko blinked a few times as she processed what Davis had said about her daughter, surprised at how well Davis knew her, even though he just saw her as a friend, causing Rumiko to then smile as she thought. 'Rika, you really picked a keeper here.'

"Alright that should be all the photos, is there any other you want us to take?" The director asked Rika, who shook her head with a blush as she looked at Davis and asked. "Davis, would you mind coming over here for a moment?"

"Uh... sure." Davis replied as he walked over to Rika, a blush still on his face as he approached her, doing his best not to eye her figure.

"So uh, what do you need me to do?" Davis then asked.

"Ok, just stand behind me." Rika said, happy to see Davis do as she asked, before she blushed as she then instructed. "Now... place your hands on the sides of my stomach."

Complying with Rika's request, Davis continued to blush, not only at his body being so close to Rika's, but at the feel of his hands actually upon her body, feeling her smooth skin, doing all he could from not accidently placing his hands too high or too low, not wanting Rika to accuse him of being a pervert and beating him up.

Rika, for her part, did her best not to moan as she felt Davis' strong hands against her skin, wanting this to be perfect, before the redhead reached her arms above her head and gently wrapped them around Davis' neck, adding to his blush and to hers'.

"Now just smile." Rika then said, her words puzzling Davis a moment, before remembering they were still at the photoshoot, a little caught up with holding such a beauty like Rika, but focused his eyes forward at the cameras and smiled.

"This is perfect!" The director said as the cameraman took a few shots of the pose, taking several from different angles.

"You two make a cute couple." one of the female attendants then said, her words making both Davis and Rika to blush, but neither could say anything, less the photos got ruined.

"Alright, and we are done. Thank you both. We'll have the photos done in a little bit." The cameraman said as he took his camera and went to make copies of the photos, while Davis relaxed and let his hands go from Rika's sides, much to her disappointment as the redhead unwrapped her arms from around his neck.

"Thank you for that." Rika said, turning around and facing Davis, where she then told the Digidestined of Miracles. "I owe you for this."

"No problem." Davis replied, giving Rika a kind and caring smile, which made Rika blush a little, but did her best to hide it.

On the sidelines, Rumiko watched the scene with a smile, thinking to herself. 'Well this might not get him to fall for you immediately, but I'm sure it helped with his interest in you.'

A minute later, the cameraman walked up to the two with a file folder, containing some of the first images from the photoshoot, which Rika thanked him for as she opened it and started looking through them, gaining a smile as she got to one in particular.

"Here, Davis. I want you to have this one as a thanks for being here." Rika said with a blush as she handed him the photo, causing the maroon haired boy to blush as he took the photo, showing Rika and him in the pose she wanted for them both.

"T... Thanks..." Davis said, a smile on his face as he looked at Rika, seeing a bright smile on her face as she continued to look through the rest of her photos.

'I really could fall for her.' Davis thought to himself, before sighing mentally, still believing that Rika only saw him as a friend.

Likewise, Kari still occupied his thoughts, causing him to wonder how she was doing.

-With Kari-

Back in the Kamiya's apartment, the Digidestined of Light was still lying on her bed, sound asleep, a light smile on her face as she dreamed of Davis, a more innocent dream than compared to the one that had occurred that morning, while Veemon and Gatomon continued to look after the brunette.

"So how is Kari?" Veemon asked as he entered the room, causing Gatomon to turn from gazing at Kari and face the Digimon of Courage and Friendship, smiling at him as she replied. "Kari is doing a whole lot better."

"Veemon, I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being here and looking after Kari with me." the feline Digimon then said, causing Veemon to smile back and say in reply. "No problem, Gatomon, you can always count on me. And I know that once Davis is done with that favor for Rika he'll be right back here, he cares too much about Kari to not want to check up on her."

"Davis has a good heart." Gatomon commented, smiling as she remembered how dedicated Davis seemed when Kari was just recovering from Witchmon's spell, how he continued to embrace and show such care for her partner.

"And he's not the only one." Gatomon then added with a smile as she looked at Veemon, who had indeed always been there for her when she really needed.

"Thanks Gatomon." Veemon said with a blush as he scratched the back of his head nervously, a sight that the feline Digimon found absolutely adorable.

She then thought about Mimi and Izzy, and what it finally took for the pink haired girl to get her man, causing the Digimon of Light to gulp nervously before asking. "Veemon, could I talk to you in the living room, please?"

"I guess." Veemon replied, following Gatomon out of Kari's room and into the living room, where he took a seat on the couch, looking as Gatomon sat right beside him, a noticeable red hue on her cheeks as she moved closer to him as she tried to speak.

"Veemon, I want you to be completely honest with me. Do you... do you like me?" Gatomon managed to ask, part of her instantly regretting letting the words slip out and blushed deeply.

Blushing himself, Veemon replied. "Oh course I like you, Gatomon... I..."

"I mean, do you 'Like' me, because I... I..." Gatomon tried to say, placing her paws together as she seemed to circle her fingers around one another nervously, but found herself getting frustrated at not being able to say what she wanted to say, before she growled and said. "Dang it all."

Before Veemon could ask what was wrong, the Digimon of Miracles' eyes widened when, much to his surprise, Gatomon turned and faced him, her face still bright red from her blush, and she closed the distance between them, placing her lips against his in a passionate and longing kiss, one that, after a few minutes for his brain to reboot, Veemon returned, wrapping his arms around the feline Digimon's waist and pulling her onto his lap.

After making out with each other for a few minutes, the two Digimon broke their kiss as gasped for air, before Gatomon blushed and started to ask. "So... do you...?"

"I've loved you from the moment I first saw you, and I haven't stopped since." Veemon replied with a genuine smile, placing his hand on the back of her head and pulling Gatomon into another kiss, one she happily returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Meanwhile, inside her bedroom, Kari awoke, stretching her arms as though she had just gotten up from a good rest, her mind not fully awake as she got out of bed and headed for the door, believing that everything that had occurred the last few hours were part of a dream.

That was, until she opened the door, were her face turned red and her eyes widened at seeing Gatomon and Veemon embracing and kissing each other on the couch, while noticing their actions were getting a little bit more intimate, causing Kari to just close her door and try to be quiet.

"Veemon, I can't hold back. I want you." Gatomon said with a desire filled tone, kissing the 'V' marked Digimon deeply, while allowing Veemon to be more dominant in their embrace, with Veemon placing his hands on Gatomon's sides and laying her on the couch, parting from her lips and started to kiss around her neck and collarbone, while his left hand began to lightly run along her chest, increasing the pleasurable sensations Gatomon was feeling, as well as causing her body to act on its natural desires, where Gatomon purred with desire.

"Oh, Veemon..." She let out, continuing to enjoy the feel of Veemon kissing and rubbing her body, causing her to place grab at her gloves and toss them aside, before setting her paws on Veemon's head, holding him close to her as he continued to make her feel good.

Hearing the sounds her partner was making, Kari knew she had to get out of there before she ended up caught hearing the two Digimon doing far more erotic actions.

And seeing that she was still dressed from her trip to the Digital World, Kari grabbed her D-3 and decided to head to any place other than here, which, ironically, happened to be Davis' apartment as she typed in the destination and used her digivice to leave.

Meanwhile, Davis had just gotten home from the photoshoot, placing the photo of him and Rika someplace safe and getting ready to go see how Kari was doing, just as his computer turned on and said brunette appeared right in front of him, smiling happily to see him.

"Kari?" Davis asked with a fair amount of surprise in his voice, before questioning. "What are you doing here, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Davis. Thank you for saving me from that hag." Kari then said with a smile, feeling genuinely happy that it was Davis that saved her from becoming Witchmon's puppet, though it was faint, she could remember that it was Davis' voice that broke the control over her.

"I'm just glad to see you're safe, you were exhausted before when we brought you home." Davis said in relief as he sat down on his chair, while Kari sat on his bed across from him, a deeper part of her mind thinking. 'Now if only we can figure out how to get him on this bed with us, then that little fantasy can come true...'

"You didn't wait for me to wake up?" Kari then asked with a fake pout, smirking as Davis seemed to panic.

"I wanted to, but I had plans with Rika." Davis replied, the mention of Rika made Kari the slightest bit jealous.

"And I was sure Veemon and Gatomon could keep an eye on you." The Motomiya then added, which made Kari speak up, wanting to change the subject as her mind recalled the images of Gatomon and Veemon making out, as well as guessing what the two were doing or would soon do.

"What plans with Rika...?" Kari asked, wanting to know what the redhead did to try and steal her man from her.

"Rika had a photoshoot and she asked me to come along as support." Davis replied, giving off a smile as he commented. "She did a real great job. And I bet if you could have made it, you would have looked amazing."

Though flattered by Davis' compliment, Kari's eyes then turned to the new picture on Davis' desk, causing her to seethed internally as she thought. 'That witch! I won't lose him, do you hear me!'

"Everything ok, Kari?" Davis asked, noticing the strange vibe that the brunette was giving off, making him follow up. "If you still feel off, you are more than welcome to crash here. If it's comfortable enough, you can have my bed."

Blushing at the thought of sleeping in Davis' bed, even if he was too chivalrous to sleep in it with her, yet, Kari shook her head as an idea formed in her mind, causing her to say. "No thanks, I was going to go visit Sora and see how she is doing, and possibly see if Mimi has gotten away from Izzy yet."

"More like Izzy getting away from her." Davis then said with a chuckle, remembering how Mimi dragged the redhead off, before Davis looked up and blushed at seeing that Kari had gotten off the bed and was now close to him, her beautiful smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Thank you again for saving me. It feels good to think for myself again and to know I have someone as amazing as you in my life." Kari then said, before leaning forward and giving the maroon haired boy a kiss on the cheek, causing his blush to go brighter, while Kari pulled away, a blush on her face, just before she headed out the door and to Sora's apartment.

Moving back over to his bed, Davis let out a sigh and crashed on top of it, happy to have two beautiful women in his life, but also feeling like he was between a rock and a hard place with them as well.

"Man, I wish things were simpler." Davis said to himself as he drifted off to sleep, his subconscious taking effect as a more erotic dream came to his mind, with the maroon haired boy lying on his bed as both Kari and Rika were on either side of him, both naked, as they smiled seductively at him while running their hands across his chest.

-Back in Shinjuku-

While Rika had spent her time with Davis and modelling, Renamon had spent her time away from her Tamer to learn more about love.

While wanting to ask either Impmon, Lopmon, or Terriermon, Renamon found said Digimon were with their Tamers and amongst the younger of the teams, where the vixen felt such a topic wasn't to be discussed in front of those still too young, not wanting to accidently say anything that could cause Ai, Mako or Suzie to start to ask awkward questions of their own).

Plus, knowing said Digimon, they would probably make more out of the situation then need be, and that was not something she wanted for Rika.

Guardromon was out, as he probably knew nothing on the topic due to his mechanical attribute and knowing most machine Digimon were mass produced as opposed to being born from Digi-Eggs, and she wasn't sure if such topics were of concern to MarineAngemon, let alone Cyberdramon, certain the only thing on his mind was fighting.

That left only one option for the foxy Digimon, and not one that, surprisingly, she found bad, as she made her way through the park path to a familiar shed, smiling as she saw a familiar red dinosaur-like Digimon sleeping inside.

"Guilmon?" Renamon whispered as she placed her paws around the bars and slowly opened the door, making her way inside.

Approaching Guilmon, Renamon placed her paw on Guilmon's shoulder, about to wake him up, but pulled away as Guilmon moaned in his sleep.

"Renamon very pretty... Guilmon happy that Renamon with Guilmon... Can Guilmon kiss you?" Guilmon then said, his words making Renamon blush a little at knowing he was dreaming of her.

"Guilmon!" Renamon said a little louder this time, moving back as the red-dino Digimon began to stur, opening his eyes and blinking a few times as he yawned and stretched, before realizing he wasn't alone in his shed.

"Hey there Renamon." Guilmon greeted, not minding the unexpected company as he asked. "What can Guilmon do to help?"

"I was wondering if you can help me figure something out." Renamon replied as she mentally pushed the thoughts that Guilmon was dreaming about her out of her mind as she leaned against the wall.

"Of course. Guilmon always happy to help Renamon." Guilmon said with a smile, taking a seat beside Renamon and looking at her with a continued curiousness, before asking. "So what Renamon need help with?"

"I was just wondering if you knew anything about love." Renamon replied, before she explained. "I have noticed some changes in Rika, both in her behaviour and in her mental state, but they are most noticeable when she is around Davis."

Wanting to help, Guilmon asked. "What kind of changes?"

"I've noticed Rika has often changed her attitude. She tends to blush and stutter a little, not to mention she has mentioned Davis a few times in her sleep." Renamon replied, hoping that her information wasn't too embarrassing to share with another behind her Tamer's back.

Tapping his finger on his chin, Guilmon replied back after some thinking. "Takato does that too, but he mentions Jeri."

Thinking for a moment, Renamon then asked. "How would you describe how Takato feels about her?"

"Guilmon asked Takato and he tells Guilmon that it is love. Takato explain that his feelings are because he loves Jeri and wants to be with her as her boyfriend, wanting to kiss Jeri, take her out on dates and do things that make Takato blush." Guilmon replied, smiling as he then said. "But after Takato and Jeri start dating, they expressed more emotions to each other, not afraid to say I love you or kiss when Guilmon is around. But they get all red faced when Guilmon comes into their room and they are kissing without clothes on."

Renamon blushed at hearing this, but allowed Guilmon to continue as he then added. "Takato says being in love makes you feel very happy. You want to be with the one you love all the time, no matter what, and you always feel better when they smile. When you find the right one in your life, you just know it."

"And did Takato mention anything about strange feelings in the chest?" Renamon asked, feeling her heart rate suddenly increasing, and she was not too sure as to why it was occuring.

"Takatomon said that sign of love, that feelings inside meaning that one wants to be with the one they love." Guilmon replied, giving Renamon a moment to think about everything Guilmon just said, while trying to figure out if there was anyone she felt that way for, before she reached a startling conclusion, everything Guilmon explained about love, she felt towards him.

"Renamon, are you alright?" Guilmon then asked concerned.

"Never better." Renamon replied with a smile, now knowing the cause of Rika's feelings, as well as the feelings she felt as she rose to her feet and made her way to the barred door.

"Thank you, Guilmon. I will see you soon." The foxy Digimon then said, before taking her leave, now realizing that Rika was in love with Davis, while knowing that part of her had fallen for Guilmon.

-Digital World-

Deep beneath the Digital World, the creature began to stir even more, now more awake than it was before, and all it felt was rage.

Rage at having been defeated so long ago, rage at being imprisoned, rage at being forgotten, and rage just in general.

Its red eye slowly reopened as it began to thrash about, sending more and more quakes to the world above, causing whole towns to crumble as their denizens ran for cover.

Entire mountain ranges cracked and broke apart, and tide waves formed in the oceans from the tectonic shakes, which didn't go unnoticed.

-Back at DATS-

"This is getting worse, why haven't we found the source of the quakes yet?" Sampson asked as he looked at the screen, showing whole areas of the Digital World in ruins.

"There is some kind of interference that's keeping us from locking onto any kind of signal." Thomas informed as he stood next to Sampson.

"We're also having trouble on our end, whatever the cause is, it seems to be highly unstable." Yamaki added, his face on a nearby monitor as Hypnos helped monitor the situation.

"We're going to need everyone in on this, call all the teams, we can't leave the Digital World until this crisis is averted." Sampson instructed, causing Miki and Megumi to type upon their computers and sent out the messages to all the Digi-heroes and heroines.


	5. Chapter 5

A little while later at Sora's apartment, the Digidestined of Love, along with Yolei, Mimi, who had entered the apartment with a bright smile on her face, Angie, Nene and their respective Digimon partners all remained silent as they watched Kari pace back and forth, venting her anger at Rika and her attempts to get Davis' attention, while all the other girls remained quiet, those closest to her not used to seeing their normally sweet and kind hearted friend so worked up.

"If Rika thinks she can get Davis, she is wrong. Prancing around in her swimsuit, why doesn't she just walk up to Davis, strip off her clothes and say here I am, please sleep with me? Rika won't be Davis' girl, that's my position. Rika Motomiya? That just sounds stupid..." Kari ranted, continuing to speak her mind, every thought that filled her head, she expressed, continuing to leave all silent, even scaring Gatomon a little at how obsessed and jealous her partner was getting.

"Kari!" Sora yelled out as she got off her bed, snapping the brunette out of her rant as the orange haired Digidestined walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder, saying with as calm of a voice as she could muster. "Calm down. Getting worked up like this isn't going to help you win Davis over."

"If anything, it will just scare him away." Angie pointed out, understanding Kari's feelings, but didn't want to see her friend heartbroken.

"But... but..." Kari kept repeating, the anger at Rika and the despair at the thought of losing Davis still fresh in her head.

"Kari, just listen to me. You are a smart, beautiful, caring woman. And even though Davis might not see it just yet, give it time and I am sure he will realize that he wants to be with you." Mimi told the brunette, speaking not just as her friend, but as a woman.

"Didn't you just drag your man into a building to get it through his head that you want him?" Sora then asked as she grinned at Mimi, who blushed madly, before she quickly said. "That's not the point. Davis might be dense, but he did have feelings for Kari before. Who says that those feelings can't be rekindled?"

"Davis..." Kari said with a sigh, closing her eyes as she thought about the man she loved.

Rolling her eyes, meanwhile, Yolei let out a groan as she then commented. "I don't get why you are getting so worked up for Davis. He might have matured a little, but he can still be a pain in the neck. I think you can do better than him."

After letting out her opinions, when she then looked at the brunette, Yolei then felt a lump in her throat at seeing the cold, murderous stare Kari was giving her, causing her, along with the other girls, to sweatdrop at seeing the quick change to Kari's behavior.

"Of course I am just basing my reasons on how I remember him in the past. And I haven't been on as many assignments with him as you and Rika have." Yolei quickly said nervously, feeling as if she didn't apologize for her comments then she would be sorry.

Deciding to add her own voice to the matter, Nene then walked over to Kari, placing her hands on Kari's shoulders to have her fellow brunette face her, Nene smiled and said. "Just keep listening to your heart, don't let anything hold you back. You have to believe that if you can win Davis over in your mind, then you can make it a reality."

Looking at Kari, the brunette smiled, which made Nene smile back, while thinking with a little smirk. 'Good thing I spend so much time listening to Mikey's pep talks.'

But before Kari, or any of the other girls, could say any more, all their Digivices began to beep, causing Kari to pull out her D-terminal and read the message out loud. "DATS is ordering all teams to meet at their HQ, and they want us to bring camping gear?!"

"Something must be up than with those quakes. We better get ready." Sora said, getting no objection from Biyomon or the other girls, all agreeing as they each headed home to get their stuff, while Kari, though focused on the mission, still couldn't take her mind off of Davis, or the woman that was trying to steal him from her.

-Meanwhile-

At the same moment Kari and most of the girls were over at Sora's, Rika was at her place, smiling to herself as she held the newly framed photo of her and Davis, while Jeri, Zoe, Yoshi, Suzie, and Airu, along with their partners, were visiting redhead to see how she was doing.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you happier." Jeri said, happy to see her friend in such a good mood.

"And I don't think I've seen you smile, period." Airu added smirk, which grew as Rika gave her a quick glare, before the redhead resumed looking at her photo.

"You do make a cute couple. And I bet Davis would feel like the luckiest guy around if he could be your boyfriend." Zoe said, believing Kari had her chance to be with Davis, allowing Rika to make her move and get the man of her dreams.

"Just try not to start a full blown war with Kari, please. It would really mess the teams up." Yoshi said with a sigh, happy for Rika, but also worried about Kari and the competitiveness of their youth.

"You need not worry about Rika. I know she can keep her emotions in control." Renamon replied, speaking for her Tamer, believing her words, but was oblivious that in Rika's mind, she was imagining herself and Davis dancing in a formal setting, while Kari was in the distance, purposely showing off their happiness to the Digidestined of Light.

"Renamon is right. My feelings for Davis won't interfere with our teamwork." Rika informed, but thought with some bitterness. 'But if Kari does try anything, then I will gladly put her in her place.'

"I hope you and Kari can still be friends. Rika, as much as I want to see you happy, I do like seeing her and don't want everybody to wind up sad." Suzie then said, catching the redhead by surprise, having not realized until now that her and Kari fighting was affecting not only their friendship, but those around them.

"And maybe when you and Davis get married, you can make Kari your maid of honour?" Suzie suggested, getting ahead of herself and causing Rika to then blush madly at the idea of marrying Davis, but also leaving her unsure about the other part of Suzie's question.

Before anymore could be said, the girl's Digivices all began to beep, receiving the same message that Kari and the others received.

"Looks like we've got another mission." Yoshi said, rising to her feet and ready to follow in her duties.

"Aww, why do we have to bring camping gear?!" Airu whined, looking down at herself and adding. "I have nothing cute to wear for a camping trip."

"Perhaps we can go shopping and see if anything catches your eye?" Opossumon offered, which made Airu's face light up, looking forward to another trip to the mall, before Zoe spoke up.

"I hate to interrupt your plans, but we do have a mission." The blonde said with a fair seriousness in her voice, about to head back to Shibuya, grab what she needed and meet up DATS headquarters, but moved close to Airu and whispered. "Perhaps after the mission we can find shop and find something cute to get our boyfriends all hot."

This really brightened Airu's mood as she nodded happily in agreement, imagining herself dressed in a sweet looking pink nightgown as she sat within Yuu's lap, kissing her boyfriend over and over, before the girls all headed out to get what they needed, not knowing what was in store for them, while Rika continued to think about Davis.

-Later-

All arriving at the meeting room, the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS and Fusion Fighters were all curious as to why they had been called, before Chief Sampson and Yamaki entered the room, both looking at the heroes and heroines with serious expressions.

"As you all know these earthquakes continue to get worse with each passing day, and from analysis, it's obvious they are not caused naturally, nor do they appear to have been caused by some missed problem from the merging of the five Digital Worlds." Yamaki said.

"The reason you have all been called is because you are to spend the next few days in the Digital World and monitor the quakes. See if you can find any patterns or any clues as to what is causing this." Sampson then explained, allowing the Digi-heroes and heroines to finally understand why they needed camping gear.

"And while all expenses will be compensated, remember, this is a serious matter so try not to waste your time or the money provided." Kudamon added, looking from Sampson's shoulder with a serious stare, namely at Mimi and Airu.

"Doesn't he look so cute?" Airu whispered into Mimi's ear, who giggled as she agreed silently.

"As for locations, Miki and Megumi will hand you each your assigned area and teammates. Please contact us the second you find anything you believe to be of interest. And if you need to come back for any reason, set a marker on your Digivice to recall your last location and make sure to stay in touch with your teammates." Sampson told the group, just as Miki, Megumi and their PawnChessmon entered the room, handing various folders to each hero and heroine.

While Megumi gave off a continued warm smile as she handed out her folder, the PawnChessmon continuing to remain silent, just saluting to their friends, Miki was a little different as she handed one to Joe, where the raven haired woman leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Come back safely, I'll be waiting."

From her words, Joe blushed deeply and let out a small gulp sound, which Gomamon noticed and made him smile slyly.

"Looks like somebody has the hots for you." Gomamon teased, jabbing Joe's leg a little as he continued to have his fun with his partner.

"Good luck out there, all of you. We will continue to monitor things from our end." Came the sound of a familiar voice to the Digidestined as Gennai entered the room, his face just as serious as Sampson's and Yamaki's as he worried about what was going on with the Digital World.

-Sometime later-

After breaking into their respective groups, Davis and Veemon found themselves in another forest area of the Digital World, where they saw many of the trees practically ripped from the ground from the recent quakes, the devastation of the area was a great shock to the pair and their teammates, Kari, Gatomon, Rika and Renamon.

Wasting no time, Marcus and Tai, along with their Agumon and Takuya, took the lead as the Digi-heroes and heroines all walked together as they searched around the forest, hoping to find some clue as to what was causing all this destruction.

But after several hours of travel, the sun began to set, and the large group of Digimon and humans were starting to get tired.

"We should probably stop soon and set up camp, then in the morning split up into our teams, spread out and see what we can find." Mikey suggested, getting nods from most of the others.

"Do we really have to sleep on the floor?" Airu whined, causing the others to sigh, but not berate the girl, remembering that she was the only one out of the group that had not spent time in the Digital World as they had.

However, Tommy looked up to the side, noticing something, before he then asked. "Why don't we just stay there tonight?"

From his question, the others looked over, seeing a fairly large building, holding many floors upon its foundation, while above the front door hung the sign saying 'The Valvett Inn'.

"Or we could do that." Mikey replied, a little embarrassed to have missed such a building within the area, but decided to put that in the past as he and Shoutmon began to approach the Inn, followed after by the other heroes and heroines.

Once inside, the group was in awe at seeing the fancy designs and decorations of the lobby, reminding a few of the girls, especially Nene and Mimi, of some five star hotels they had once stayed at during their respective travels around the world.

"Welcome to The Valvett Inn, how can we help you this evening?" Asked a seemingly sweet and feminine voice from behind the recipient's desk, causing everyone to look in that direction with most surprised at who they saw, while a select group of the Fusion Fighters gained shocked and worried looks.

Behind the desk stood a female humanoid Digimon that had black hair, which was tied up from the behind with golden ornaments, while purple coloured eyeshadow and lipstick highlighted her face.

She wore a purple robe over a black latex ensemble that hugged her figure, pushing out her breasts and only highlighting her obvious sexuality.

But what got most nervous was the black bat-like mark upon her forehead, the mark of evil, which Digimon like Devimon and Myotismon had upon their beings, but in her spot it made her identity all too familiar.

"Lilithmon!?" Mikey, Angie, Nene, and Yuu called out in shock.

From the calls, Lilithmon looked at the Fusion Fighters with a curiousness, before asking."May I help you?"

"Save the pleasantries you witch!" Angie said, drawing out her Fusion Loader, though lacking Digimon of her own, she knew her friends were willing to share.

"Mikey defeated you once, and he can do it again." Nene added, she too copying Angie's actions, though her Fusion Loader brought with her Sparrowmon and Mervamon, while Beelzemon made his presence as he emerged from Mikey's, taking a stand beside Shoutmon as the team set to take down the black clad Digimon.

Seeing the hostility of the Fusion Fighters, Lilithmon realized their anger, bringing up her hands defensively as she said with confusion in her voice. "Wait, wait, what are you talking about, I've never seen any of you before?!"

"Come to think about it, her voice does sound different." Beelzemon said, slowly lowering his Blaster, remembering quite well the wicked and cruelness that Lilithmon's voice had, while the Lilithmon before them seemed sweet, confused and downright scared.

"Not to mention the Lilithmon we faced met her end in the Digital Underworld." Shoutmon added, thinking more clearly and setting away his weapon.

"Thank you." Lilithmon said with a huff, before she pointed at the Tamer's and added. "If you must know, I came from their Digital World. Granted this new World looks so different without any data streams around, but you get used to it."

"Sorry." Mikey apologized. "From the mark and the familiar appearance, we thought you were somebody else."

"It's ok. Everybody makes mistakes. But next time, you shouldn't be so quick to judge a Digimon by their form." Lilithmon replied with a sweet smile, showing she was not like the Bagra Army's Lilithmon as she accepted the apology and held no grudge.

"And to let you know, I didn't start off as a Lilithmon. I was a BlackGatomon, until one day I was given all this power and Digivolved to this form to help fight that creepy mess you called the D-Reaper. And I think I have you to than for that you little cutie." Lilithmon then added as she looked at Calumon, who was on top of Jeri's head, and smiled, causing the catalyst Digimon to smile back.

With the misunderstanding over, Davis approached the desk, planning to negotiate the fees.

"So now that we got all that out of the way, we were wondering if you had any rooms available?" He asked, causing Lilithmon to give Davis a sweet smile as she said in reply. "We have plenty of rooms. And don't even think about expenses, consider tonight free of charge, especially with all the hard work I've heard you all do to make this new Digital World safe."

"Oh Bagboys, could you please come and carry our guest's luggage as I figure out where our guests will stay?" Lilithmon then called out in a singsong voice, just as several Vilemon came flying down the stairwell, bowing lightly in the air, causing the Digi-heroes and heroines to look back at Lilithmon, each sweat dropping at seeing her with her sweet smile still on her face.

"Good help is hard to find these days." She merely replied as she opened the book in front of her and began looking at the room numbers and which were still open for her latest guests, finger running along each page as she carefully marked and examined each room and how many she figured would be suited.

The next half an hour was hectic as the teams decided who would room with who, some demanding to stay with their significant others, others wanting to be by themselves, all the while, Lilithmon continued to smile, seemingly focused on her job, but looking up every so often at the various heroes and heroines, but eyeing two of them in particular, causing her to smile wickedly on the inside.

'Just wait until I get you two alone.' She thought, making sure the two were set in the same room, no matter their compliance.

-An hour later-

Sighing to herself as she sat on the edge of her bed, wearing only a pink negligee and matching panties, Kari still couldn't believe that not only did she not get to share a room with Davis, but that she ended up rooming with Rika, of all people.

The room was pretty simple, a bathroom sat on one side of the room, a flat screen TV had been placed in front of the bed, which was nice, despite the fact that there were no channels to watch.

But what threw Kari and Rika was the fact there was only one bed.

While it was big enough for them to share, behind their normal expressions, neither wanted to sleep in the same bed, let alone the same room.

And when they complained to Lilithmon, she apologized, saying it was the only room left, which left them no choice but to buckle down under their circumstances and agree to share the bed.

Admitting it was quite comfortable, Kari then turned her head just as the bathroom door opened and Rika emerged from it, the red haired Tamer now dressed in a white version of Kari's sleepwear, which, while not showing as much skin as Kari's, still highlighted the redhead's seductive figure, while her hair was still in its normal ponytail.

Both women then looked each other in the eyes, both filled with resentment towards one another, as Rika approached the sitting brunette, both women ready to tell the other to leave their man alone, and stand their ground against the other.

However, before either could speak, the TV screen suddenly turned out, surprising both Kari and Rika as they turned their heads towards it, seeing a spiral of pink and purple displayed upon the screen, while both found they could not look away from the mesmerizing image.

"What's...happen... happen...?" Kari tried to say, but found it becoming much harder to think as her mind cleared and her body began to relax itself.

"Can't... can't look..." Rika tried to say as well, but was having the same problems Kari was having.

A few minutes later, both girls were completely relaxed, their minds blank as Kari continued to sit on the bed while Rika stood next to her, both transfixed on the spiral on the screen with blank looks on their faces.

Their minds void of all thought as they felt compelled to await any orders given to them.

Then, as though following a hidden command on the screen, both girls nodded their heads mindlessly and gained blank smiles on their faces, turning towards one another, when Rika mindlessly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Kari's, causing both to moan as the kiss started off normal, before slowly gaining momentum as Rika pushed Kari down against the bed, before the redhead climbed on top of her, both continuing to kiss one another as their hands began to move around one another.

With Kari and Rika continuing to make out, staring distantly into the other's eyes, their hands continued to move along the other's body, grabbing hold of the lingerie that covered their bodies and tossing them aside, not caring where the clothing landed, or the fact they were now naked, both just felt a desire to obey the unheard voice and pleasure each other, losing all their thoughts and negative feelings toward one another as they stared at each other with a sudden longing.

Parting from their kiss, Kari then pushed Rika up and off of her as the brunette sat on her knees, while Rika did the same, before Kari wrapped her left arm around Rika's waist, an action Rika mirrored with her right arm, and the two kissed once again, moaning as their breasts pressed against one another.

As they continued to make out, their free hands slowly slid down their partner's body, before they inserted their index and middle fingers into each other's very wet pussy, stimulating one another as they continued to pleasure one another, too lost in their erotic actions to notice the hidden cameras around the room recorded everything, sending the video feed down to a private room in the hotel's basement.

Inside said room, Lilithmon moaned as she watched the sexy display on several monitors, her computer recording every moment of the action.

"I might not be some evil queen trying to take over the Digital World, but I'm still a Lust demon." Lilithmon said with a giggle, groping her left breast roughly as she added with a smirk. "And I know you two have so many Digi-fans in the Digital World. And once I'm done recording your 'performance', I'll make millions of Digi-Dollars selling this."

To Lilithmon, It was the perfect scheme, making sure the two were in that room, where she had set up a hypnotic screen, and none would be the wiser.

Both would take in the mental commands and act them out against their better judgement and neither would remember anything in the morning, while Lilithmon would be free to sell the video to whoever she desired.

The only thing that would make this better to the demon Digimon would be if her lover was there watching with her.

And as if on queue, the door to the room quickly opened and slammed shut, causing Lilithmon to turn and smile at first, seeing her lover once more, but concerned when she saw the fearful look on their face as they were pressed against the door.

"Oh, my sweet little deary, what's wrong?" Lilithmon asked with a mixture of seduction and concern.

"Big... scary... Red... scary..." Witchmon kept repeating, her mind still in shock from what she saw below in the caverns, before feeling some of her fear calming down when Lilithmon stood up, set her hands on Witchmon's waist and kissed her passionately.

"Easy there." Lilithmon soothed, parting from the kiss as she continued to hold Witchmon close to her and say with a soft and soothing voice. "Now tell me what has my sexy sorceress all spooked."

"I saw something... Something in the darkness..." Witchmon started to say, before her eyes were drawn to the monitors, not so much at the erotic actions being displayed, but at who was displaying it, causing her fear to quickly be replaced by anger.

"Why are they here?!" Witchmon shouted as she broke from Lilithmon's embrace and stalked to the screen adding. "They ruined my fun today!"

"Don't you worry, beautiful. I know they hurt you and messed up your little scheme, but we can enjoy their 'little show' and get more money than we know what to do with." Lilithmon told Witchmon with a cunning smile and alluring tone.

"Can't we just kill them?!" Witchmon asked, still not convinced.

"They're all here sweety, that would not bold well for us." Lilithmon replied.

"Well why don't you have more Hypno Screens then?!" Witchmon then asked.

"I could only afford to make the one, remember? That's why we need the money." Lilithmon responded with a huff, before looking back at the screen and adding with a smirk. "Just relax and enjoy the show."

Witchmon let out a small frustrated huff as Lilithmon retook her seat, before Witchmon sat on her lover's lap, watching the monitors and watching as the two entranced girls continued to pleasure each other.

"I have to admit I do like this show." Witchmon said, feeling her anger slowly fading, before feeling Lilithmon's hands wrap around her tightly as she purred. "Then keep watching and keep enjoying yourself as much as you like."

Back in their room, the entranced forms of Kari and Rika had changed positions, their hands now behind their backs and resting on the bed as they rubbed their pussies against one another, stimulating their bodies as they moaned loudly.

Both girls continued to pant and moan with desire for some time, eventually letting out loud cries of pleasure as they each climaxed, leaving both panting a little, but from the the commands still imprinted in their heads, Kari and Rika quickly rose back up and continued in their erotic actions, where Kari grabbed Rika, kissing her as she lay her on her back, before turning around so they were each staring blankly at the other's wet pussy.

Moving her head up, Rika got as close as she could to Kari's folds, sticking her tongue out and began to run it along Kari's slit, which made Kari moan at the sensation, before applying similar pleasures to Rika, lowering her head down to give Rika's pussy a small kiss, before allowing her tongue inside of the brainwashed redhead.

The two continued to pleasure one another, with Rika's hands gripping Kari's ass cheeks, while her right index and middle finger slowly pumped in and out of the brunette's tight passage, causing the Digidestined of Light to moan again at the pleasure Rika had added, causing her to respond to Rika's actions by pushing her head down, pushing her tongue deeper into Rika's pussy and continuing to mindlessly lick her folds.

But as their minds remained compliant, their bodies soon gave into their need for release, causing both Kari and Rika to cry out as they had their climaxes at the sametime, Kari releasing her sexual fluids all over Rika's face, with the redhead swallowing what she could, while Kari was a little more focused and managed to keep most of Rika's sex within her mouth, swallowing it without thought or hesitation.

Once they finished, the spiral on the screen seemed to change patterns and, as though following another unheard command, the two entranced girls got off the bed, where both walked mindlessly into the bathroom, leaving Rika looking at Kari with a vacant smile as the brunette turned on the shower.

As the water heated up, both got in, starting off in the new commands by pressing their bodies closely, while letting their tongues out and running them along the other's face and breasts, licking up the remaining sexual fluids, as well as putting them back in the mood.

Kari then turned around as Rika reached around the brunette, coupling Kari's breasts in her hands and massaging them, causing Kari to purr lightly, especially once Rika started kissing the back of her neck, enjoying the erotic actions that the hypnotized Tamer were administering upon her, as were Lilithmon and Witchmon, continuing to watch from their security cameras, glad to see the steam didn't obscure the sight of the two pleasuring each other.

After a few moments the pair reversed their positions, with Rika sighing happily as Kari squeezed her breasts and rubbed her thumbs along her nipples, occasionally changing it up a little as she pulled and pinched at Rika's nipples.

After a few more minutes, the pair then cleaned one another, ridding their bodies of the sweat and smell of sex, before turning off the shower and drying each other off.

Finished cleaning, Kari and Rika then returned to the main room and began to put their nightgowns back on, where after they redressed, Kari and Rika mindlessly faced one another, pressing their lips together in one final kiss, before they turned off the lights and went to sleep in the bed as the hypnos screen turned off, erasing both girls' memories of their previous actions, while Lilithmon and Witchmon smirked at what they had watched, deciding to retire for for the evening and engage in a little 'fun' of their own.

-The next morning-

As the sun finally rose in the sky, Davis, Gatomon, Veemon and Renamon were all waiting outside of the hotel for Kari and Rika, the others having already gone ahead as the teams broke into their groups and headed in different directions.

"Should I go in and check on them?" Davis asked the Digimon, wondering what was taking the two, before Renamon shook her head and replied. "I can sense them, they're coming out now."

Looking ahead Davis and the Digimon saw Kari and Rika approaching them, with Gatomon and Renamon smiling to see them seemingly getting along, until Davis noticed the dark circles under their eyes as Kari let out a loud yawn.

"Are you two alright?" Davis asked as he approached the two, who smiled sleepily at seeing Davis so concerned for them.

"I'm fine, just really tired for some reason." Rika replied, speaking for herself.

"Same here." Kari said as she stifled a yawn, saying. "I remember sharing a bed with Rika, everything fading, but I feel like I used up a ton of energy."

Both girls then blushed as Davis placed his hands on their foreheads, checking to see if they had fevers or were getting sick, but smiled at seeing that, other than tired, they were alright.

"Well we have a while to go until we reach our location, so why don't we all ride aside Raidramon?" Davis offered, smiling as he added. "That way I can keep an eye on you both and you can get some more rest."

Facing Veemon, Davis withdrew his D-3 and asked. "You ready, partner?"

"You bet." Veemon replied with a confident grin, allowing Davis to access the power of the Digi-Egg of Friendship and Armour Digivolve Veemon to Raidramon.

"All aboard." Raidramon said with a smile, just as Davis took Kari's hand and helped her upon Raidramon's back, keeping both hands on her body to make sure he didn't accidentally drop her, before applying the same care as he escorted Rika upon Raidramon's back, both girls blushing lightly at Davis' kind gesture.

While Davis assisted the girls, Gatomon approached Raidramon, smiling slyly as she purred. "You know, I never realized how cute you look as Raidramon."

"Perhaps the next time we are alone, I can be Raidramon and you can be Nefertimon?" Raidramon offered in reply, making Gatomon blush and smile at what the Digimon of Friendship was thinking.

Davis shook his head at his partner's comment, but smiled nonetheless, happy to see and hear that Veemon was now dating the girl of his dreams, causing him to look and smile at his female companions, who were both trying to stay awake as the group headed out, with Davis, Gatomon, and Renamon walking alongside Raidramon, who was keeping his pace steady, not wanting to bump or disturb either of them.

"Good bye, hope to see you all again soon." Lilithmon called out from the hotel entrance as she waved goodbye to the group, showing off continued sweet smile, only for it to fade as all her guests were finally out of sight, where Lilithmon then quickly shut the door and headed to the basement, smirking as she saw Witchmon sitting in the chair and rewatching the session with Kari and Rika all over again.

"You're so right, this 'performance' is going to make us rich." Witchmon said, stopping the tape at a scene of the two showering, before she got up and walked to Lilithmon, displaying the black latex ensemble she had decided to wear for her lover, wrapping her arms around her and giving the demon Digimon a loving kiss.

"Yep, and nothing is going to stop us." Lilithmon replied with a smirk as she broke the kiss, continuing to look at Witchmon with a combination of love and slyness.

Just then, however, the room began to shake as another violent quake hit the area, causing both female Digimon to shirek as they embraced one another.

As they did, the two then heard a cracking sound, causing them to look just as a piece of the ceiling broke down and fell, smashing the computer and the monitors, before the shaking stopped.

While Lilithmon and Witchmon were unharmed, both looked at the wreckage for a moment, before Lilithmon became teary eyed and began to cry as she yelled out. "I didn't have time to make a copy!"

At this, both Digimon began to cry, embracing each other at the loss of their easy way for wealth, as well as how horrible their lives really were now.

-Back with Davis and the others-

The group of Digi-heroes continued to walk for a few miles, with the Digidestined of Miracles keeping his eye on Kari and Rika, who had now fallen back to sleep, with Kari leaning on Raidramon's back, while Rika was resting on Kari's.

"Ok guys, let's stop for a bit." Davis whispered quietly, though loud enough for the Digimon to hear, causing Raidramon, Gatomon and Renamon to stop, just before Renamon wrapped her arms around Rika, carefully lifting her Tamer off of Raidramon's back, while Davis slowly scooped Kari into his arms, smiling at seeing the peaceful expression on her face, but blushed as she moaned and rubbed her head against his body in her sleep.

He then saw Renamon lean Rika against a nearby rock, the redhead smiling peacefully in her sleep.

'I wonder what Rika would have to dream about to make her smile.' Davis wondered, before he then placed Kari on the opposite side of the rock.

Davis then let out a sigh and sat down between the two, thinking that he should take a small break, along with the others, and wait for the girls to wake up before they continued.

However, before Davis could say anything, the maroon haired boy began to blush madly when, in their sleep, Kari and Rika moved closer to him, wrapping their arms around him, and resting their heads on his chest, sighing as they continued to sleep.

Davis gulped as he saw the predicament he was now in, not wanting to wake either of the girls up, but afraid of what their reaction would be when they do.

Looking at the scene, Veemon, who had reverted back to his Rookie form, looked at Gatomon and asked. "Should we help Davis?"

"No, let them be." Gatomon replied with a smirk as she looked at Renamon, who merely nodded her head in agreement.

-Meanwhile-

It was awake, and it was angry.

With a loud roar, it forced its way up, out of the ground and to the surface above, causing an entire mountain range to erupt as it emerged, scaring many Digimon as they ran for their lives.

As they ran, more than a few got a look at the terror that had emerged.

It was massive, a terrible being the size of Quartzmon that resembled a large, rust coloured, metallic dinosaur.

Its red eyes flared as it rose its head and let out another fearsome loud roar, while on it's back, a large canon with two cylinder around it, pointed skyward, before firing off a large laser that seemed to pierce the sky.

And what was worse was that the blast could also be spotted in the skies of Odaiba, Shinjuku, Shibuya, Koto, and Yokohama, causing alerts to pop up at DATS HQ and Hypnos of a powerful and very unstable energy signal.

Once the attack died down, the metallic T-rex saw lights from what appeared to be a large Digital City, and began its slow march to it as electric surges emanated from its body, the only thought in its head was to destroy everything and everyone in its path.


	6. Chapter 6

Kari sighed in her sleep, snuggling closer to her warm, comfy pillow.

She had never felt more relaxed and more rested in her entire life.

Sleepily, the brunette opened her eyes, only through her haziness to look confused at seeing a pair of amethyst eyes looking back at hers', while Rika, for her part, was having the same mental thoughts Kari was having, why was the brunette sharing her pillow?

She remembered that they were forced to share a bed, but not much else.

It was in that moment that both girls realized that their pillow, despite feeling warm and comfy, also felt hard like a rock, and was moving up and down.

Slowly, both tilted their heads up, both still half asleep, to see the blushing and panicked face of Davis, who stuttered out. "Uh... Morning girls... Feeling better...?"

Both Kari and Rika took a brief moment before their brains finally caught up with them, realizing the position that they were in, having fallen asleep on Davis' chest, causing both to blush madly as they quickly shot to their feet, saying in unison. "Sorry!"

At Kari and Rika apologizing, Davis was a little puzzled, expecting he would be the one to be sorry and have to explain how the two wound up in their current position, but wanted to get past the obvious awkward feelings Kari and Rika were sharing and smiled shyly.

"It's alright. I'm just glad to see you two feeling better." He then said.

Before anymore could be said, however, another quake, larger and stronger than any they had felt before, was felt through the area, causing the girls to once again grab onto Davis for support and causing him to blush once again.

"Take cover!" Renamon called as she, Gatomon and Veemon ran towards their partners, while a large cloud of dust seemed to move through the forest towards them.

Reacting quickly, Davis, with the girls still wrapped in his arms, moved them to the otherside of the rock they had been sleeping against, with the Digimon joining them just as they braced themselves from the rush of wind and dirt.

When the dust settled and the wind died down, Davis was about to ask if everyone was alright, before they all heard a loud, terrible and monstrous roar that echoed throughout the forest, which was followed by a beam of red energy that seemed to shoot out into the sky.

"What in the Digital World was that!?" Veemon asked, his tone filled with confusion and worry, knowing whatever it was, it was not good.

At the next moment, the communicators all the Digi-hero teams were given began to beep, causing Davis, Rika, and Kari to pull their respective devices out as Sampson's voice was heard talking through it.

"All Teams, we have a priority emergency! The source of the quakes has apparently emerged from the nearby mountain range. We can't get a lock on it because the energy it's emitting is too erratic for us to get a clear picture, plus that energy blast was seen in all five Earths simultaneously. We need to assess the situation now!" Sampson said in a worried, but still serious tone, concerning Davis and the others, causing the Digidestined of Miracles to ask. "That beam was seen in all five worlds?"

"This is serious trouble." Gatomon commented, worried as well and to what was continuing to cause such destruction.

"Let's head towards that blast and see what's going on." Davis then said calmly, getting nods from the girls as they all took out their Digivices and pointed them at their partners, where Veemon Digivolved to ExVeemon, Gatomon armor Digivolved to Nefertimon, and Renamon Digivolved to Kyubimon.

And after their Digivolutions, Davis and Kari got onto their partners as the two slowly took to the air.

"We'll meet you there, Rika." Kari called down to the redhead with a smug look on her face, knowing that Kyubimon could not fly, giving her some time alone with Davis, before the brunette frowned when she saw Rika smirk back at her and pull one of her Digimon Cards from out of her pocket.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Wing activate!" Rika called, slashing her Card through the D-Power, transfering the effects from the Card and into Kyubimon, causing six wings of light to emerge from the vixen's back and granted her the ability of flight.

"This is an emergency after all, no point in all of us being slow today." Rika said from Kyubimon's back as the foxy Digimon flew next to ExVeemon, while both girls shared a glare amongst themselves.

As the Digimon cleared the treeline, unaware of the tension between his teammates, Davis began to say. "Alright girls, we need to find out what the problem is and... and..."

Davis' stuttering caused the girls to stop glaring as they and their partners all looked at what Davis was seeing, causing their eyes to widen in shock and surprise as they watched the giant, mechanical Digimon slowly walking across what was left of the mountain range.

From different areas all over the forest, the various groups of Digi-heroes and heroines could easily see the monstrous Digimon as it walked around, jolts of electricity running off of its body as each step caused the ground to shake beneath its feet, filling fear upon all that gazed upon its terrible form.

And from the DATS HQ and Hypnos base, the command group all watched with horror, being able to see what the heroes and heroines were seeing on their monitors, as the massive Digimon moved across the Digital World.

"What... what is that...?" Kari asked with concern, looking at Rika who took out her D-Power, hoping to get some information out of it.

"RustTyranomon, it's a..." Rika started to say, before her D-Power seemed to suddenly glitch for a moment, a scene echoed in the other D-Powers, as well as Izzy's computer, before the information returned, allowing Rika to continue as she read. "Mega Level Digimon, Virus Type. Though it might look like a pile of scrap, its armour and weapon systems function as if they were still new, so use extra caution against him."

Kudamon's eyes widened as he saw the familiar Digimon, causing him to speak up as he said. "I remember him, the Royal Knights had to stop his rampage a long time ago. We imprisoned him after a long and arduous battle. His power devastated the Digital World and almost destroyed it, but after sacrificing myself for my comrades, it allowed Gallantmon, UlforceVeedramon and LordKnightmon to strike down this foe. And after Drasil revived me, it was only weeks until I regained my form as Kentaurosmon and my memories, only, I don't remember him being so big, or emitting this much energy."

With Takuya, Zoe, Yuu, Airu and their Digimon, Bokomon heard what Kudamon said as he remembered something, saying. "Hold on, that story sounds familiar."

"Like the stories Mama Neemon used to read to me when I was sick?" Neemon asked, but was ignored as Bokomon pulled out his infamous book, quickly flipping through it's pages, before arriving at the section he was looking for.

"Before Lucemon's downfall, the Legendary Warriors also fought a RustTyranomon from our Digital World, one of tremendous power, one far stronger than any Mega Level Digimon they had faced before. And while it took the Warriors everything they had, as a team, they managed to put an end to RustTyranomon's rampage. Some even say that it was his destructive power that tempted Lucemon into using his own to intimidate and crush our world." Bokomon informed, making Neemon say with worry. "I don't like that story. It's not like Mama's."

Hearing both Kudamon's and Bokomon's tales, Gennai, who was still at DATS HQ, paled as a realization dawned on him.

"No, no, no." The Digital Human kept repeating as he began typing on the computer, getting Sampson's attention as he asked. "Gennai, what seems to be the problem?"

"Our Digital World also had a tale involving a destructive RustTyranomon, and I'm sure the Tamer's Digital World and the Fusion Fighters have stories as well. But we only thought of them as legends, nothing more. We didn't even consider this when we merged the Digital World!" Gennai explained as Sampson's eyes widened, causing him to start to ask. "Are you telling me...?"

"We merged the five RustTyranomons together, that would explain his size and the energy it is giving off." Gennai theorized as he looked back at the screen, just as the mechanical dinosaurian Digimon turned its cannon to the sky once more and fired another blast of energy, before the entire DATS building began to shake.

Miki began to panic as she looked over the data pouring in, causing her to say. "Its cannon, it's just like when Kurata had Belphemon eat the space oscillation devices. It's attacks are tearing holes between the Real World and the Digital World!"

"Not just one Earth it looks like." Riley spoke up from her terminal at Hypnos, continuing as she informed. "The barriers between all five Earths and the Digital World are breaking, if that thing isn't stopped soon, they're all going to collide with each other!"

"Then we will stop that thing." Tai said, grasping his Digivice tightly as he added. "And this time we'll make sure it stays offline."

With Tai's words, most of the heroes and heroines were filled with confidence, causing each to draw upon their Digivices, D-3s, D-Powers, D-Tectors, DATS Digivices and Fusion Loaders and activate their power, giving themselves and their Digimon their maximum strength and most powerful forms, filling the area with the familiar forms of the heroic Digimon, including Omnimon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Susanoomon, ShineGreymon Burst Mode, Shoutmon X7 and Arresterdramon Superior Mode.

Most of the others, including MegaGargomon, Justimon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, Antylamon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, Ravemon Burst Mode, Phoenixmon, Vikemon, HerculesKabuterimon, Rosemon, and Seraphimon all surrounded the massive Digimon, who seemed to ignore them as it continued to march on.

"Ready girls?" Davis then asked as he held out his D-3, getting nods from Kari and Rika as they did the same, drawing up their Digivices as all three called. "Bio-Merge, activate!"

From the call, the screens of their Digivices glowed with a powerful light, combining the heroes and heroines with their partners, causing Rika and Kyubimon to transform to her form as Sakuyamon, while the younger Digidestined showed off their latest talent.

Though he was already at his Mega form as Seraphimon, TK's being was combined with the angelic Digimon, who gave off a mighty call, his body shining with an intense light as he felt TK's added power flowing within him.

With Yolei and Hawkmon, the pair had merged to reach the mega form of the Digimon of Love and Sincerity, Valkyrimon, a noble warrior Digimon that stood proudly with a confident smile as he drew out a mighty sword from the hilt upon his waist, alongside a crossbow upon his back, showing he was ready to combat his foe.

Meanwhile, Ken and Wormmon had also merged, allowing the pair to reach the form of GrandisKuwagamon, where the two took to one form, a massive humanoid looking Digimon that was actually an insect type.

His form coated in black armour, sparing off a set of razor sharp claws, while four black wings with orange trimmings spread from the Digimon's back, ready to shoot into battle and shred their foe to bits.

As for Armadillomon and Cody, surpassing Digmon, Submarimon, Ankylomon and Shakkoumon, the pair combined into a new Digimon.

Though its form had great similarities to Angemon and Seraphimon, the new form was an entirely new angel Digimon.

His face, arms, legs and chest were cast in a dark blue armour, blond hair flailed around his head, while six golden wings shone from his back.

And after a blade of green energy extended from the bracelet upon his left wrist, the Digimon made his name known as Dominimon, his voice not only one of great confidence, but was the combination of Cody and Armadillomon, showing the two were just as in sync with their merged from as their friends.

Meanwhile, the merger of the Digidestined and Digimon of Light created a form the Legendary Warriors knew well, all of them happy to see another Ophanimon aiding them in battle once again.

And while DATS had faced Davis and Veemon's fused form as a foe, now seeing it return, all knew that he would prove to be a great ally and a force to be reckoned with, better known as UlforceVeedramon.

"Alright guys, lets bring him down!" The combined voices of Davis and Veemon called out, commencing the attack as all the Digimon threw what they had at RustTyranomon, hoping to take him down with one mighty blow.

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Strike of the Seven Stars!"

"Shaking Pulse!"

"Thorn Whipping!"

"Sephirot Crystal!"

"The Ray of Victory!"

"Grandis Whirlwind!"

"Arrow of Artemis!"

"Light of Excalibur!"

"Final Justice!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Gargo Missile!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Double Impact!"

"Bunny Blades!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Heaven's Thunder!"

"Final Shining Burst!"

"Final Mirage Burst!"

"Jewel of Heart!"

"Crimson Formation!"

"Final Victory Blade!"

"Superior Prism!"

With all twenty six attacks, they were unleashed upon RustTyranomon, bombarding the cyborg Digimon from each direction.

All expected the destruction of RustTyranomon, or the very least, a fair amount of damage to his being, but were all left in great shock to see their attacks didn't even phase the gargantuan sized Digimon, who seemed almost oblivious to the attacks as he continued to raise foot after foot, making his way closer toward the illuminating lights of the nearby city.

"We didn't even dent his armour." Terriermon said through MegaGargomon, shocked to see RustTyranomon continuing to move.

"Then we'll have to find another way to take him down." Takato replied, knowing they had to stop RustTyranomon before it was too late.

"Alright, then let's bring the fight closer to him!" UlforceVeedramon called out as he, Ophanimon, Gallantmon, Beelzemon, ShineGreymon and Arresterdramon all flew straight at the metal monstrosity.

However, as they got closer, they saw the energy bouncing around RustTyranomon's body began to consolidate around its outer shell, when, much to the heroes surprise, several large missile turrets formed on its body, before a large number of missile launched all over the place.

"Move!" Takato yelled as everyone, both in the sky and on the ground, moved to avoid the incoming projectiles, with Kenta and Kazu just moving away in time as a missile struck near them, causing a blast that sent them flying back a bit.

"Kazu!" Guardromon called, rushing to his Tamer, while MarineAngemon floated toward Kenta.

"Are you two alright?" The machine Digimon then asked, just a MarineAngemon used a small bubble attack to treat the wounds the Tamers had taken.

"We'll be fine. But I don't remember reading a missile attack from this guy's info!" Kazu called out, confused as to what just happened, especially as he looked to see the turrets disappear from RustTyranomon's body.

"It must be a side effect from all the extra unstable energy running through its body." Gennai explained as he continued to watch the various Digimon try and harm RustTyranomon, but to no avail.

"Then we better be careful." Thomas pointed out, before questioning. "Who knows what other tricks this Digimon has up its sleeve?"

Looking behind him, UlforceVeedramon saw the lights from the nearby Digi-City, and knew they had to do something to stop RustTyranomon before he reached it, or the least get into firing range.

"We need to find a way to make him change course at least." Davis/Veemon said as he looked at Gallantmon, who nodded at them as the two Mega Digimon flew near RustTyranomon's head, seeing if they could somehow get its attention.

Unbeknownst to them, however, was that the moment it caught them in its eye, RustTyranomon was struck with a memory of when the Royal Knights defeated it, especially UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon, causing the metallic beast to let out a loud roar as it tried to bite the two Digimon, who quickly moved out of the way, only to look back and see RustTyranomon turning towards them.

"Well at least we got his attention." Takato commented, though from the glare and the aura of rage RustTyranomon was producing, he and UlforceVeedramon began to feel some concern for themselves.

It was at that moment, however, that UlforceVeedramon noticed RustTyranomon's chest, seeing a bright, green sphere that seemed to be flashing on his chest, causing Davis to think. 'That must be it's core!'

"Ophanimon, Sakuyamon." Davis then called out, getting the girls attention as he then instructed. "We'll keep him distracted, see if you can hit that green sphere on his chest, it might be a weak point!"

Before the girls could reply, however, the missile turrets returned on RustTyranomon's back, firing more missiles as everyone did their best to dodge them.

As they dodged them, however, both Ophanimon and Sakuyamon unknowingly backed into each other, irritating Rika as she took over Sakuyamon and called out. "Watch where you're going!"

This finally caused Kari to snap as she turned to her rival and yelled back. "Why don't you watch it!"

"Girls, now is not the time for this!" Gatomon pleaded, trying to take control of Ophanimon and defuse the tension, but to no avail as Kari kept her glare at Rika.

"Why don't you watch it?" Ophanimon snapped back, though only her mouth could be seen from behind her helmet, her expression was turning hostile.

"In fact why don't you do us a favour and get out of here?" She then questioned, before saying with a coldness. "You know nobody likes you, they just pretend to."

"Nice try, but your head games won't work on me." Sakuyamon said back, her expression and tone matching the negativity Ophanimon was producing, causing her to let her anger get the better of her and say. "And I might be a little off with my emotions, but at least I am not a cheerleader fangirl who needs everyone to fight her battles for her."

"Rika, please, now is not the time for this!" Renamon said, but her Tamer refused to listen.

Angered by Rika's words, Kari said with a small threatening voice. "Take that back."

"Or what? You'll call upon your Numemon friends to help you, Queen of the stinkers?" Rika asked back, using her knowledge of the Digidestined series to further humiliate Kari.

This only angered Kari further, remembering the Numemon who sacrificed themselves to save her from Machinedramon as she yelled back. "You take that back or else you will wish you stayed back in your reality and stayed home to watch a real Digidestined fight!"

As Ophanimon and Sakuyamon continued to glare, their auras changing to pure hate upon the other, from below, both Sora and Yoshi looked up and not only saw, but heard the two arguing, causing them both to panic as they thought in unison. 'Oh no, not now! Of all the times to finally have it out, not now!'

The two knew that Kari and Rika would eventually have it out with one another, knowing how strong their feelings were for Davis, but now was the worst time possible for this, especially as both UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon were having a hard time dodging RustTyranomon's claws.

"Girls, what's going on over there?" Davis called out, not sure what was going on with his teammates, concerning him and wondering if he should go and check to see if they were alright, before, faster that he could see, RustTyranomon swung it's right claw, knocking Gallantmon away, and pinning UlforceVeedramon against the side of a mountain, his upper half just barely above the claw as he groaned out in pain, before looking up to see RustTyranomon glaring at him, its mouth opening as energy seemed to be gathering for an attack.

"Davis/Veemon!" Most of the group cried out, snapping Kari and Rika out of their argument as the two turned and look with horror at seeing their love being crushed by RustTyranomon, seeing him on the receiving end of a devastating blast.

"Davis!" The two girls cried out, just as the forms of Ophanimon and Sakuyamon began to glow with a set of majestic lights, before, much to everyone's surprise, the two balls of light shot towards RustTyranomon's arm, severing it with a great explosion as the metal dinosaur cried out in pain, while UlforceVeedramon dropped to the ground and reverted back to Davis and Veemon, where the two lay on the ground, unconscious and badly injured.

Everyone then looked up at Ophanimon and Sakuyamon, only to look surprised to see the two Digimon had taken on new forms.

In Ophanimon's place, the angelic Digimon hovered with a great expression of determination, only changes had appeared in her form.

Her armour had changed from the deep green it was to a near shining white, just as she cast off her helmet, allowing her blonde hair to flow freely down her back and reveal her dazzling emerald coloured eyes.

Her wings had changed from a set of yellow metallic to a beautiful pair of feathered wings that gave off a faint aura of golden light, while her javelin had changed as well, gaining a glowing light around it as well, showing off its power, where the new angel Digimon brought her weapon above her head, light shining down on her as if the Heaven's were gazing at her as she announced. "Ophanimon: Ascension Mode!"

While changes had occured within Ophanimon, unlocking a new form and new power, all saw Sakuyamon too had gone through a similar process.

Though her armour remained the same shade of gold it was beforehand, changes in the shape, design and markings were highly noted, which included her helmet, shoulderplates and chest, with the helmet now set with a red gem in the forehead, a golden choker sat around her neck, while a second gem of equal beauty rested on the upper region of her chest armour.

While Sakuyamon wore the same black material underneath her armour, it had been cut around her chest, showing off a little more of her stomach and her breasts, showing off her sexuality, but all knew not to underestimate her new form.

Her gloves and boots remained the same as they had before her transformation, only they had changed from the deep purple they were to a pure white, complimenting the black outfit and showing her balance over Yin and Yang.

And as she brought her right hand out, her Kongou Shakou spear slowly materialized, which she took a firm hold of, spinning it around expertly as the fox spirits that served her came into view, floating by the sides of their summoner, who then faced RustTyranomon and called with a proud voice. "Sakuyamon: Spirit Mode!"

The other Digi-heroes and heroines all stared in awe at the new forms of their friends, where Tagiru asked in an astonished voice. "Did... did they just mode change!?"

"That's so cool! I have to learn to teach Arresterdramon to do that." The brunette then thought aloud, his face all lit up at the two new forms and imagining how great he could become if such power could be granted to him.

"Don't come between them and their man." Zoe said to herself, speaking from Susanoomon, but got a collective nod from all the other girls.

Meanwhile, with its right arm destroyed and sparks flying out in place, RustTyranomon looked at those who injured it and roared definitely, firing more missiles, while the cannon on its back began to charge again for another attack.

However, Ophanimon and Sakuyamon continued to show their power as the two drew their weapons forward and countered.

"Spirit Wall!" Sakuyamon called, causing the fox spirits to shoot before her and Ophanimon, protecting the pair as the foxes all took the hit for their summoner.

"Transcending Wings!" Ophanimon followed up as the attacks of RustTyranomon wore off, where she flapped her wings, unleashing a massive array of light feathers at RustTyranomon, causing him to roar in pain again as the wings cut through his face, leaving deep scars upon his armour.

"Amazing. We couldn't lay a single scratch on him, but Kari and Rika are trashing that walking scrap pile." Yoshi said, her tone filled with awe at seeing the two continuing to harm RustTyranomon, causing Sora to say. "It's because of their love."

"Their love for Davis gave them the strength they needed to fight. And not wanting to see Davis harmed, that love increased their power to ensure they could stand against RustTyranomon." The Digidestined of Love then added, smiling proudly to see Kari and Rika set aside their jealousy and use their feelings to combat RustTyranomon.

While the digi-heroes and heroines remained impressed by Ophanimon and Sakuyamon's power, RustTyranomon remained in his enraged state, roaring fiercely at the girls, but neither showed any fear.

"You could use a breath mint." Ophanimon commented, before drawing out her javelin as she then called. "But all I have is this. Eden's Light!"

"Spirit Formation!" Sakuyamon followed up, casting her spear forward, where her fox spirits circled around the weapon and into the tip, before casting out as one giant gold fox, which let out a powerful roar as it lunged at RustTyranomon.

This attack, along with the beam of light that shot from Ophanimon's Javelin, shot straight at the green orb on RustTyranomon's chest, causing it to let out a roar of pain as the orb cracked, before it began to flash a bright red.

Looking at the flashing red, as well as seeing that RustTyranomon's cannon was still charging, but not firing, the DATS team could see all were in great and terrible danger, causing Miki to cry out as she said through the comms. "It's overloading, get out of there before RustTyranomon explodes!"

"There's no point. The blast radius would be top big for us to escape." Thomas reasoned as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Isn't there someway we can just send him away?" Mimi asked Izzy, fearful of the destruction that she was caught in, before looking confused as Izzy's face went from scared to intrigued.

"Mimi, you're a genius!" Izzy then said, giving his new girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush, not only from the kiss, but from confusion as to what Izzy meant as she watched him quickly type on the computer.

"Guys, I've opened a Digiport to the space above the Digital World, use your Digivices on RustTyranomon and we can send him through!" Izzy called out, getting nods from everyone that was standing as they held out their Digivices towards the beast as they started to glow, while Izzy pointed his computer towards it.

Within seconds, the metallic Digimon was covered in light, before it quickly shot into Izzy's computer, who held his computer tightly at the sudden mass that rushed into it.

A moment later, there was a bright flash high above in the sky, signalling to the Digi-heroes and heroines that, not only were they safe, but that the threat of RustTyranomon was finally over, causing most of them to sigh with relief.

But for two in particular, there was no rest, as Ophanimon and Sakuyamon landed on the ground and reverted back to Kari, Gatomon, Rika and Renamon, where the two girls and the feline Digimon quickly broke into a run as they rushed to their loved ones.

"Davis!" Kari and Rika yelled out as they ran, while a frantic Gatomon called out with a continued concern. "Veemon!"

Joe and Gomamon were already by Davis and Veemon's side, along with Kazu, Kenta, Marcus, Takato, Thomas and their Digimon, as the young doctor in training checked their wounds to see if they were ok.

As the girls got closer, with Gatomon embracing Veemon, gently holding him close to her chest, Kari and Rika were stopped as Sora and Yoshi got in front of them, stopping the pair from getting any closer.

"Davis is alright, he's still unconscious and Joe says he's fractured a few bones, but he's ok. You two just need to give him some space right now." Sora said sternly as she gave the two a disappointed look.

"But...!" Both girls tried to reason, wanting to see if Davis was alright.

"No buts, let Joe do his work, you two go and cool down!" Yoshi ordered, letting the two girls just stand there in agony and worry as they looked at the injured form of Davis, while Gatomon remained with Veemon, knowing he was tough and hoped the Digimon that caught her heart would wake up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

"Seriously, Tai, I'm ok, I can wheel myself." Davis said to the older Digidestined of Courage as Tai pushed the wheelchair Davis was forced to sit in.

It had been three days since RustTyranomon was defeated, and the Digital World had calmed down enough for the heroes and heroines to get some rest.

As most resumed their everyday lives, for Davis, he now had bandages around his waist and a cast on his leg, the remains of his injuries after spending two days in DATS' infirmary.

Veemon was doing much better, being a Digimon, his injuries repaired themselves with the data stored in his body, though the little guy never left his partner's side, even walking alongside him as Tai wheeled him down the hallway.

Though everyone had been by to see if he was alright, Davis did find it strange that neither Kari nor Rika had visited him yet, and when asked, his male friends had no idea, while the girls would either try and change the subject or give mixed answers.

"It's alright man, we're almost there." Tai replied with a solemn smile, before wheeling Davis into a room, where the maroon haired Digidestined saw all the main Digi-heroes, along with their partners, waiting for them as they sat around the room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Davis asked, wondering what was going on.

"Davis, we need to tell you something." TK replied with a serious look, confusing Davis as to what was going on.

-Meanwhile-

Around the time Davis had been escorted into the room, Sora and Gatomon were leading Kari along another section of the DATS headquarters, much to the protest of the Digidestined of Light.

"Please Sora, can't we skip whatever this is? I need to see how Davis is doing!" Kari whined as Sora dragged her by the arm down a hallway, while Gatomon continued to nudge her partner's legs, pushing her along.

"This has to come first, Kari." Sora said sternly, before leading Kari into a room where all the other girls and their partners, minus Rika, much to Kari's delight, were waiting for them.

But hearing a sound behind her, Kari turned and glared to see Rika entering the room, with Renamon standing behind her partner with a regretful expression.

Confused at seeing the girls, Rika faced her partner and questioned. "Renamon, what's going on?"

"Rika, I apologize for my deception, but this was for the greater good. It's time we all spoke rationally and..." Renamon began to say, her tone serious and apologetic, before she was cut off as the sound of the door was locked, causing Rika to look behind the left side of her partner and saw Mimi had locked the door.

"Intervention!" The pink haired Digidestined of Sincerity called with a big smile standing before the door, alongside Palmon, while Sora and Yoshi both groaned at Mimi's peppy attitude at a time like this.

"You two need to stop all this nonsense. It was bad enough when you did it in the Real World, but your latest actions could have costed Davis and Veemon their lives." Sora then said sternly as she turned her attention away from Mimi and toward Kari and Rika.

"It's her fault!" Both girls said angrily in unison as they pointed to one another, before they turned and glared at one another, yelling in unison once more. "Don't you dare blame me!"

"Please calm down, this fighting isn't helping anyone!" Sparrowmon pleaded as she got between the two girls, but both girls ignored the mechanical Digimon and continued arguing with one another.

"I've had it with this witch." Rika snapped, continuing to yell at the brunette, her glaring face turning to Renamon as she then said. "Renamon, I know you don't normally attack humans, but as your Tamer I give you permission to walk all over her."

"I'm sorry, Rika, but I cannot obey that order." Renamon replied, shocking Rika as she continued, saying with a serious tone. "As much as I love and respect you, your attitude has changed you. I cannot serve somebody who acts so selfish."

"Ha! Even your own Digimon cannot stand you. But Gatomon is a true friend. All I have to do is say the word and she'll tear you like a scratching post." Kari said with a smirk as she looked at her partner, only for her eyes to widen as she saw Gatomon glaring at her.

"As much as I love you Kari, I have to side with the others. You are out of control. You are turning into a real jerk." Gatomon told her partner, before adding. "If I wanted to serve somebody who only wanted what they got and cared for themselves, I would have stayed with Myotismon."

Kari gasped at her partner's words, before gritting her teeth when she heard Rika laugh, saying with a smug look. "Looks like you're the one whose partner can't stand them, Lady Myotismon."

Both girls glared at each other and began arguing once more, causing Sparrowmon to put some energy in her boosters to keep the girls at bay, while the other girls mentally sighed as they thought in unison. 'This is going to be harder than we thought.'

-Back with Davis-

"Say what now!?" Davis asked with a great confusion in his tone and expression, not sure if he heard the other guys right.

"Oh for the love of...! Don't you get it, Davis, Kari and Rika are all hot for ya. They both want you." Impmon let out, tired of approaching the subject delicately and wanted Davis to already know what everybody else knew.

"Seriously, what are you guys talking about? They don't like me like that, we're just friends." Davis replied, causing the other guys to groan.

"You might think that, but we all know differently." TK said, causing him to add. "Kari and Rika have feelings for you. If you paid more attention, you would have seen the signs. Didn't you notice the way they would get when they were around you?

"Or that for the last few months, they have been assigned to your team?" Thomas added, where the blond added. "That was no coincidence, both secretly approached Miki and requested the chance to be with you."

"I just though we made a good team so we were always put together." Davis said in reply, shocked that it was because of Kari and Rika that they were always together.

"Don't get me wrong, you three do make a great team, but Kari and Rika also wanted that time to see if you were interested in them, to try and see if there were any feelings you had for either of them, or at the very least, try and win them over." Mikey said, trying to be considerate and not put pressure on his friend.

"Hey man, you're lucky, you got two smoking hot chicks wanting a piece of you, most men can only dream of that." Kazu said with a smirk, before gulping when he saw Tai and a few other guys glaring at him, causing him to shut up and slowly cower behind Guardromon.

Davis, on the other hand, just kept quiet as he remembered the past few months with Kari and Rika, now realizes why they were acting the way they had been, why they seemed to go out of their way to spend time with him, they really did love him.

'Am I really that dense?' Davis said to himself, wondering how he got himself into this situation.

-Back with the girls-

As Kari and Rika remained on the ends of Sparrowmon, continuing to yell and call the other names, with the other girls trying to reason with both of them, Airu just had a calm look on her face as she nonchalauntly suggested. "Why don't you just share him?"

From the sudden idea of the blonde haired Digimon Hunter, all stared at her with expression as though she had gained a second head, especially Kari and Rika, who both looked at the blonde like she was crazy.

"What? I have more than one Digimon." The blonde pointed out as she showed off the various Digimon resting within her Fusion Loader, where Opossumon floated down beside her partner, agreeing with Airu as she asked. "So why can't Davis have more than one girlfriend?"

The other girls just gave the pair a neutral look, before Kari and Rika turned back to one another and resumed yelling at one another, causing most to sigh, while Sora and Jeri made sure Kari and Rika didn't attack as each grabbed them from behind and managed to restrain them.

-Back with the guys-

Still reluctant to believe Kari and Rika had feelings him, Davis changed the subject slightly as he asked. "What happened during the fight with RustTyranomon...?"

"Was their fighting for your attention coming to a head?" Matt explained as Davis was still processing everything, before he added. "And at this rate the two most likely will start getting physical with one another."

"And not in the good way." Kazu spoke up, imagining the image of the two hotties in rather erotic moments as they fought for Davis' attention, which caused him to quickly shut up when even Guardromon glared at him.

Despite being a machine Digimon and not suited for romance or reproduction, he knew his Tamer had gone too far, not wanting to see Kazu in harm, but if it was the only way to teach him to keep his mouth closed, then Guardromon believed he would have to allow the others to lay a few hits on Kazu until he got the message.

As the others continued to talk to Davis, seeing where the conversation was going, Terriermon noticed Takuya's cell phone just poking out of his pocket and decided to play Cupid as he carefully withdrew the phone from the brunette's back pocket and dialed Zoe, glad to see her number had been called recently and redailed the blonde, causing Zoe's phone to go off, which she picked from her jacket.

"Sorry about that." Zoe apologized as her phone began to ring, cutting into the group's intervention, where the Warrior of Wind saw the call was from Takuya.

Bringing the phone to her ear, Zoe answered with an annoyed tone. "Takuya, we are in the middle of something here."

"This isn't Takuya." Terriermon whispered, not wanting the others to hear him, while Zoe was surprised to hear the rabbit Digimon's voice on the other end of the line.

"But you might want to leave your phone out and listen to what somebody has to say next." The small beast Digimon insisted, holding the phone up with his ears and allowed the girls to all hear what the boys were saying.

"C'mon, Davis. Just finish this sentence. My name is Davis Motomiya and I am in love with..." Impmon then said, trying to get Davis to answer, while Zoe's eyes widened at what she was hearing, quickly putting her phone on speaker mode so all the girls could hear.

"I can't alright, just drop it!" Davis replied in an annoyed and frustrated voice, causing Kari and Rika to cease struggling within Sora and Jeri's holds at hearing his voice.

"Davis?" Kari asked, forcing Sora to place her hand over Kari's mouth and gesture to whisper. "If you want to know what Davis thinks, just stay silent and listen to what he has to say."

From Sora's instructions, Kari nodded, allowing Sora to remove her hand from Kari's mouth and remove her arms off of the brunette, who faced Zoe and continued to listen, hiding a smirk as she thought. 'This is it, this is the moment Rika will realize Davis loves me.'

Rika, meanwhile, was thinking along the same lines as Jeri let her go and the redhead listened to the phone, just waiting to hear Davis' voice to confess his love for her and to claim Kari as a mere friend.

"Seriously man, just say which one you like already?" JP then questioned, wanting this fighting to end and for some normality to return to the groups.

"I can't." Davis just replied, looking away from his friends and at his feet, bothering a fair few of the guys, while concerning Tai, Ken, Veemon and the others, empathizing with the emotions the Digidestined of Miracles was feeling.

Why not!" Gumdramon yelled out, annoyed that Davis was stalling, not completely understanding love and just wanted to get back out and fight.

"Because I care about both of them!" Davis yelled back, shocking everyone that was listening, especially Kari and Rika, as he continued, saying. "It's not that easy because I love them both. I have known Kari longer, but she never showed any interest in me. And Rika is so off with her emotions, I don't even know if she likes anybody. But past that, I feel that both hold a spot in my heart. Kari is beautiful and very caring, while Rika is tough, smart and refuses to let anybody push her around. Both are beautiful, inside and out, and If what you guys are telling me is true, then I can't choose between them, I won't be able to live with myself if I chose one and hurt the other."

"Honestly, I expected Kari and Rika to never like in me. I assumed Kari would wind up with TK, while Rika would fall for Takato." Davis then said, calming down a little and continuing to share his thoughts and emotions, while both Kari and Rika paled at hearing this, not sure how anyone could imagine them liking anyone other than him.

Feeling more exhausted than when he woke up from the fight with RustTyranomon and not wanting to have to go further into his conflicting feelings, Davis looked around and asked."Guys, I... I need some time to myself for a bit. Could somebody please wheel me back to my place?"

"I've got you, pal." Ken said with a caring reply, moving behind the wheelchair and slowly pushed it outside the room, followed by Veemon and Wormmon as the group escorted Davis back home.

"Feel better." Matt called, knowing Davis' physical injuries would heal, but the mental ones forced upon him would take further time.

-Meanwhile-

On their end, Zoe hung up her phone and set it back in her pocket, where she, alongside all the girls all look at Kari and Rika with worried expression, who both had broken looks on their faces after everything Davis had said.

"Now we all know how Davis feels." Zoe commented dryly, having not expected this result and felt a pang of guilt at having taken sides in this matter as she thought about Davis.

Kari, meanwhile, was filled with anguish and guilt as Davis' depressed voice replayed in her mind, causing her to think. 'We were so busy thinking about ourselves we never stopped to consider Davis' feelings.'

Rika was also having a similar line of thinking, as she thought to herself with a shamefulness in her thoughts. 'And here I was calling everyone else and idiot, I'm the idiot.'

"This didn't turn out as I imagined it." Sora commented, looking at the two broken girls, wondering what she could do to help, while also hoping that things can work out for them and for Davis.


	8. Chapter 8

Kari let out a sigh as she walked alone down one of the walkways at the park, feeling more miserable than she had ever felt in her life.

It had been a few weeks since the fight with RustTyranomon and she and Rika learning about Davis' feelings for both of them.

The maroon haired boy had remained at home while he recovered, with Veemon staying behind to help Davis in his recovery and attend to the duties Davis normally would do around the house.

Veemon had been doing all he could to look out for Davis, which included cleaning his room and cooking, thanks to Davis teaching him, Veemon could easily handle the stove and oven and whip up amazing meals, though his cleaning duties were a little lackluster, namely involving the 'V' marked Digimon just hiding away the garbage beneath Davis' bed and in his wardrobe, hoping he wouldn't notice.

And while all tried to continue on their tasks on looking after the Digital World, Kari and Rika were both put on different teams, who tried not to bring up the subject of the Motomiya and how they now felt.

Kari missed Davis more than anything, his smile, his laugh, just being around him.

And yet after all she had done, she could not bring herself to go and see him, knowing the pain she had caused him and having no idea how to fix it.

Sighing sadly, Kari decided it was about time to head on home, hoping Gatomon could cheer her up, but found herself at a sudden stop when she saw Rika ahead of her, the pair just staring and not saying a single word, before Rika gave a small nod, saying hello as well as goodbye as she turned around, about to leave, before Kari stopped her.

"Wait." The brunette called out, though she wasn't sure what else she would say, or wanted to say for that matter, but managed to get Rika's attention.

Looking back at Kari, Rika saw a look in her eyes she knew all too well, for she was sure she had it in her eyes as well, causing her to nod silently as she leaned against the railing of the bridge she had started walking over, and was soon joined by the brunette, who leaned against the railing as well, both remaining silent as they stared out into the water.

A few minutes later, both turned to one another and broke the silence as they said in unison. "I'm sorry."

At hearing the apology, both were immediately surprised, Kari a little more to hear Rika say it and not with sarcasm or having to be forced, but accepted Rika's apology, as did the Nonaka for Kari's, which made both smile, both feeling a little better, before they turned back to the water, both lost in thought about the man they loved.

"I really meant it when I said sorry. Davis has been my friend for years, and I have come to know how great he really is. I just wanted to be with him so badly that I let my jealousy consume me. It scares me to lose him, and after how I used to treat him, there is a small part of me that thinks I deserve it. I just want to put that in the past and be there for him now." Kari said out loud, letting her feelings out and in the air.

At Kari's confession, Rika gave herself a moment, taking in Kari's words, before she shared her own thoughts and feelings as she told the Digidestined of Light. "When I was just a kid, I would watch your adventures, namely fastforwarding to when Davis was the centre of attention. He was tough, brave and a selfless hero to me. I use to get so mad at you for how you treated him, how you ignored his feelings and toyed with him, it just made me feel more for him. And after I knew he was real, after I saw how mature he was, I couldn't let it go, I just had to have him. And I thought you were over him so I wouldn't have any competition, but after what we have done, I am actually afraid that Davis won't ever want to talk to us again."

"I doubt he's mad at us, he just doesn't want to have to choose, knowing it would hurt either one of us." Kari replied, causing both girls to sigh, wondering what to do, before Rika's eyes widened and a light blush came across her face.

"Well, there is one way that we can both have him and he'll remain happy." Rika then said, causing Kari to look at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked with a puzzled expression and curiousness in her voice, noticing the blush on Rika's face as she turned to the Tamer.

"We could take Airu's stupid suggestion." Rika replied, confusing Kari for a second, before her eyes widened and a blush spread across her face as she figured what Rika was implying.

"Are you serious?" Kari questioned, part of her thinking Rika's words were some kind of joke, but looking at Rika, seeing her blush and the emotion she was expressing, Kari could tell that the red haired Tamer was serious.

"As much as we fought, we did spend so much time together and got to know each other better. I actually think somewhere we became actual friends." Rika continued to say, thinking more on how the pair had fought side by side, especially in that moment when Davis' life hung in the balance.

"I feel the same way. We continued to try and impress Davis, but we also learnt a lot about each other. I learnt that behind that stubborn personality of yours' is a girl like me, somebody who just wants to be loved and be loved by somebody who has always been faithful and kind toward us." Kari said in reply, smiling a she faced Rika and went on to say. "If we can both make Davis happy and stop all this pain, then I can give this a shot."

Rika smiled back at Kari, just before the Nonaka gained a look of uncertainty, her eyes darting around them, before she then said. "But if this is going to work, there is one thing we need to get used to."

Kari looked at the redhead confused, not sure what she meant as Rika got closer to her, still looking around to see if anyone was around, and once it all seemed clear, Rika acted.

Kari's eyes then widened and her face turned bright when Rika leaned in and pressed her lips against the brunette's, her face just as red as her own, before Kari slowly allowed herself to return the kiss.

It was strange, not in a bad way, and surprisingly familiar to both girls, but neither dwelled on it as they continued to kiss for a few more minutes, until Rika broke the kiss as both girls stared into each other's eyes.

"We'll need to work on that more." Rika then said with a blush, while Kari merely nodded in reply, knowing that if both were going to be with Davis, then they would have to learn to truly get along.

"So what do you say? Let's head over to Davis' place and share our little idea." Kari then said with a smile, a part of her looking forward to what she hoped was in store for them.

Thinking for a moment, Rika smirked and said in reply. "Sure thing, but first, let's stop by my place and pick up something that I'm sure will blow him away."

Not sure what Rika was thinking, but from the sudden enticing smile on her face, knowing it was for Davis, Kari agreed with the Tamer, knowing it would take a little time to traverse from Odaiba and to Shinjuku, but believed whatever Rika had planned would be worth it.

-Later-

Veemon hummed to himself as he worked on the one thing he knew he could do right in the house, thanks to Davis' help, cooking.

With Davis still not at one hundred percent, his family out of town for a few days and Jun giving him space by spending her time over at Matt's, the 'V' marked Digimon made sure that Davis was feeling comfortable, doing what he could for his partner as he stood on a small step ladder and cooked up something for dinner.

His humming, however, then stopped when he felt something press against his back, causing Veemon to look down to see a familiar pair of gloved paws wrapped around his stomach, where he then looked over his shoulder and smiled to see Gatomon, the Digimon of Light nuzzling her head against his back with her eyes closed and a happy smile on her face.

"Smells divine. I didn't know you could cook." Gatomon said, loving being so close to her lover once more.

"I couldn't before, but after Davis taught me, it became pretty easy." Veemon replied, not wanting to sound overconfident, but was glad to know Gatomon seemed impressed with him.

It was then that Veemon noticed that Gatomon didn't break her embrace, nor did she stop nuzzling his back, letting him know that she wasn't one hundred percent herself, before the Digimon of Light said in a great emotional voice. "I was so scared I was going to lose you... seeing you lying there unconscious, it made me so afraid... I don't want to lose you..."

At Gatomon's sudden expression of concern, Veemon put the cooking utensils that he was holding down, turned off the stove, before he turned his body around in Gatomon's embrace, wrapping his arms assuringly around her body, and pulled her into a tighter embrace.

"It's ok, Gatomon. I promise I won't ever go." The Digimon of Miracles said softly, continuing to hold Gatomon close to his body, feeling empathy for her obvious pain and not letting go until he knew she was back to herself.

After holding her for a few more minutes, Veemon then smiled as Gatomon looked up at him, her eyes still watery, before she leaned forward and kissed him, a kiss that was filled with her emotions, letting him know how much the feline Digimon cared about him.

"Feeling better?" Veemon asked after breaking from the kiss, looking at Gatomon with a continued caring smile and loving expression, which made her nod in reply.

Slowly removing herself from the embrace, Gatomon backed away from Veemon, just keeping a paw wrapped around his hand as her expression changed to a more longing look.

"In fact I want to show you exactly how I feel." Gatomon let out with a small purr as she escorted Veemon into Jun's bedroom, giving Veemon the idea of what Gatomon was thinking.

And as much as he wanted to, he had to stop.

"Wait, Davis could be back any minute now, maybe we should go somewhere else so that he isn't disturbed." Veemon said, causing Gatomon to stop and think for a moment.

"Ok, maybe we can use Kari and Tai's place." Gatomon suggested, giving off a small giggle as she then told Veemon. "Kari's out right now, and Tai has been at Sora for over a week now, so we should be all alone."

"Yeah, I still can't believe they got together." Veemon said with a chuckle, remembering when he and Davis heard that Tai and Sora had hooked up when they were at the hotel the night before their fight with RustTyranomon.

But when pressed for details, Tai started to speak, before the orange haired Digidestined of Love quickly elbowed him in the stomach, shutting him up quickly, much to everyone's confusion.

Sora would rather die than give Airu the satisfaction of knowing she listened to the blonde, not only arranging it so that they had a room together, but lay on the brunette's bed naked to get the idea though Tai's head.

"By the way, is Kari alright?" Veemon then asked as he and Gatomon started towards the door.

"She is doing better, but she still seems upset about what happened when she overheard Davis' feelings. I hate seeing Kari like this, I just hope she can find a way to get over it.

"And Rika? I haven't heard from her or Renamon for a while either." Veemon then asked.

"Not sure, I know Renamon has been spending some time alone with Guilmon." Gatomon replied with a suggestive tone, stopping Veemon in his tracks as he tried to process what he heard.

"Is Guilmon... mature enough to understand that?" Veemon asked, not really wanting to pry into their friend's private life too much, but knowing how the red dinosaur Digimon acted had to ask.

"I'm sure Renamon can 'explain' a few things to him." Gatomon replied, causing Veemon to blush as they approached the door and opened it.

However, both Digimon were surprised to see both Kari and Rika standing there, Kari's arm raised like she was about to knock on the door, while both their eyes widened to see both Digimon standing before them.

"Um... hi there..." Kari said, having not expected to see Gatomon, while both Digimon were surprised to see both girls there at the same time, and looking like they were not ready to kill the other.

"Hi..." Gatomon and Veemon replied in unison, not sure what was going on either.

"Is Davis in?" Rika then asked, trying to break the awkward tension.

"He went for a walk, but he should be back soon." Veemon replied, before asking. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we just want to talk to him and..." Kari started to say, not sure how to word what she wanted to say.

"Show him that we reached an agreement the works for everyone." Rika finished, causing both Digimon to look at her with confusion, before Gatomon's eyes widened as she caught on to what the redhead was implying, especially when she saw the bag in the Tamer's hand, and the same look in both their eyes.

"Well we were just heading out ourselves anyways. We'll just leave Davis a note and you guys have fun." Gatomon then said in reply with a smile, confusing Veemon as he looked at her strangely, before the Digimon of Light leaned to his ear and whispered something, causing Veemon's face to turn bright red as he looked back and forth between Kari and Rika

"Ok..." Veemon said with some hesitation, the blush still on his face as he went to write a quick note for his partner, while Kari mouthed a thank you to Gatomon, before leading Rika to Davis' room as they prepared for the evening ahead.

-A little while later-

Davis opened the door to the apartment with a sigh.

While he was physically feeling better, his recovery coming along nicely, he was still emotionally a wreck.

He missed both Kari and Rika, but he had no idea as to why he couldn't get in contact with either of the, having messaged, called and even visited a few times, but found neither gave any response to his presence.

He wanted to find some way for them to at least be a team, to be friends again, but he wasn't sure what to do, he cared about both of them and knew that if he chose one of them, then he would hurt the other, and that was a guilt he knew he could not live with.

'My life is a mess.' Davis thought to himself as he opened the door and said. "I'm back, Vee."

When he got no response from his partner, Davis got confused and headed into the kitchen area as he asked. "Veemon, you there?"

It was then that Davis saw a note, written in Veemon's almost illegible handwriting, on the refrigerator, where he looked at it and read:

 _Davis, went with Gatomon, going to spend the night at her place. Dinner's in the fridge, but I don't think you'll be hungry anytime soon. You should look in your bedroom and see what other surprises await you._

 _-Veemon._

Davis blinked a few times as he reread the note, not sure what Veemon was talking about, but decided to see what was within his bedroom, expecting a small gift such as his laundry done or Veemon having cleaned his room properly.

But opening the door, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open at the sight before him.

"Hey there, Davis." Kari and Rika said happily in unison as they lay on the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's bed, surprising him to see them both together, as well as their attire, seeing both dressed in sexy and revealing lingerie, which highlighted and showed off their figures, showing off their bodies, for the outfits were cut just before the arms and waist, while perking up their exposed cleavage, with Kari displaying her body in a beautiful pink nightgown, resting on her left side with her arm supporting her head, while Rika was wearing a powder blue ensemble, posing alongside the Digidestined of Light as she had let her hair down and was resting on her knees and perched her hands behind her head, jutting out her breasts.

"I got these after one of my shoots. I couldn't decide on which colour I liked better, so I took them both." Rika then told Davis with a smirk, loving the dumbfounded look on Davis' face as he eyed their bodies, while Kari blushed lightly as she noticed Davis' eyes roam over her near naked body.

"I... what... I...?" Davis tried to say, not sure what was going on as both girls got off his bed and approached him, a light blush on both of their cheeks as they walked up to the maroon haired Digidestined.

"Davis..." Kari started to say, getting his attention as she continued to express her thoughts and feelings. "We're sorry for fighting over you, and putting you through so much pain and trouble. We both got so worked up, trying to get your attention we didn't realize how we were making you feel."

Davis wanted to respond, but Kari kept talking.

"We know you care for us both, and we know you don't want to choose between us, thinking that it would hurt us." She told him.

"So you don't have to..." Rika added with a smirk, causing Davis to look at her with confusion, before she added. "You get both of us."

"What...!?" Davis let out in a shocked voice, before he was silenced when Kari placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head towards her, where she leaned forward and captured his lips in a heated kiss, giving Davis a moment for his brain to catch up, before Davis slowly returned the kiss, causing Kari to moan into her first kiss with the man she loved.

After a few moments, Davis then felt another hand placed on his other cheek, causing him to break the kiss with Kari, before his head was turned and Rika, who gave him an equally heated kiss, moaning with desire as she made out with her love.

"You can go on dates with me here in Odaiba, and you can go on dates with Rika in Shinjuku, and no one will know the difference." Kari said happily, not minding that Rika was making out with Davis as she spoke to him.

"What about the others, won't they find this strange, especially Tai?" Davis asked after Rika broke the kiss, thinking about what the others would say or think, as well as the image of an angry Tai in his mind chasing him for thinking that he was cheating on his sister, before Rika to reply with a laugh. "If they have anything to say about this, they can answer to me, Kari, Renamon and Gatomon."

Davis was about to speak again, still having questions and concerns, but Rika put her finger on his lips, silencing him as she looked him in the eyes and said. "Look, you've got two beautiful and sexy girls that both want you and are willing to share you, so shut up, enjoy yourself, and live the life more guys can only dream of."

At Rika's words, Davis could only nod in reply, partly out of worry, but namely from feeling his arousal getting the better of him, making Kari and Rika smile as they prepared to give Davis the time of his life.

Starting off, Kari and Rika roamed their hands over Davis' body, stripping him of his clothing, both feeling their arousal increase at seeing Davis' muscular chest, which continued as the girls got Davis out of his pants, seeing the bulge forming in the deep red boxers he was wearing.

"Looks like someone is eager." Rika teased, which made Davis blush and try and cover himself, only for Kari and Rika to catch the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship off guard as they pressed their hands on his chest, pushing him back and onto his bed, where the pair quickly joined.

Each taking a spot beside Davis, Kari and Rika continued in their actions, continuing to make Davis feel good and hot for the duo as each kissed around the Motomiya's neck, causing Davis to groan at the sensations of pleasure that built up within him, the actions causing Kari and Rika to smile at knowing they were satisfying the one they loved.

The duo then began to kiss down his body, moaning themselves as they licked and kissed his muscular chest, feeling their bodies getting hotter with each passing moment with the maroon haired Digidestined, before they eventually stopped at his boxers, eyeing the tent forming in them lustfully.

But before taking off the last of Davis' clothing, Kari and Rika faced one another and smiled.

"You ready?" Kari asked, which caused Rika to smile slyly.

"You bet." Rika replied, leaving Davis wondering what the pair were ready for, before getting his answer as the pair slid their hands under their gowns and tossed them aside, leaving both in their underwear, with Rika sporting a light red coloured bra and matching panties, while Kari was revealing herself in a black ensemble, smiling at the continued blush and stunned expression upon Davis' face, while noticing that their actions had made the bulge twitch, showing that Davis was liking what he saw, and they planned to give more.

The girls then smirked at they reached around each other's backs, both unclipping the other's bra, relieving each other of the undergarments and showing their love their bare naked breasts, as well as their hardened nipples.

Continuing to entice Davis, Kari then reached down Rika's body and placed her fingers around the hem of the redhead's panties, slowly lowering them, showing off her tight ass and very wet pussy, completely helping Rika out of her panties, before Rika mimicked the action upon Kari, sliding the black panties off the brunette and leaving both girls sitting naked beside Davis and for his viewing pleasure.

Then, as though to tease him even more, Kari and Rika looked at one another, sly smirks on both of their faces, before, much to Davis' shock, they leaned forward and began to kiss passionately in front of the Motomiya, moaning as they brought their hands up and began to gently caress and massage the other's body.

'If this is a dream please never let me wake up.' Davis thought to himself as he watched the erotic scene in front of him.

After making out for a few more moments, the girls broke their kiss, smiling at one another, before turning their gazes back to Davis, smiling at him seductively as they lay on the bed around him, where both reached out with a hand and gently removed Davis' boxers from his body, allowing both girls to once again see his fully erect member.

"Just as big as I remember it being." Rika replied, getting an affirmative nod from Kari, confusing Davis at their comment, while his blush grew, trying to think when they possible could have seen him naked before.

However, Davis found himself losing his focus on his questioning as Kari and Rika moved their heads down, moving themselves closer to his cock, before/both gave the tip a small lick, running their tongues around his shaft, before getting deeper into their actions, actually starting to give Davis a blowjob as Kari moved her head over the Digidestined of Miracles' member, while Rika continued to lick around the side.

"Kari... Rika...!" Davis groaned out at the feeling, causing both girls to smile internally at hearing their lover moan their names, before Kari started to bob her head up and down Davis' cock, licking and sucking as she did so, while Rika moved down and started to lick around his balls, both doing all they could to please their man.

Remaining between Davis' legs Kari and Rika continued to pleasure the maroon haired Digidestined, both not only enjoying the groans coming from Davis' lips, but felt themselves getting turned on at their actions, and swapping places ever so often as to keep Davis satisfied.

And after what felt like an eternity, Davis felt his climax start to approach, causing him to groan out. "Kari... Rika... I'm... I'm so close now...!"

From his warning, Davis expected Kari and Rika to stop, watching as Rika took her mouth off of his cock, before surprise filled him again as the girls started licking around his shaft, not stopping until the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship had his climax, to which the pair pushed Davis over his limit as they shared a kiss between his member, causing him to let out a great groan as he finally came, releasing his cum all over the faces of the Digidestined of Light and the red haired Tamer, who both sighed happily at the sensation, licking their lips and finding that they loved the taste, which continued to set Kari in the mood as leaned forward, kissing and licking around Rika's face, an action the redhead quickly mimicked as the two started to kiss again, the actions making Davis' member hard again.

Breaking from their kiss and seeing the flushed expression on Davis' face, both girls smiled, just before Kari circled her finger around the tip of Davis' member.

"So Davis, did you like that?" She asked in a cute sounding voice, which made Davis just nod, still adjusting to having two sexy women give him a blowjob.

"Good, cause now we can move on to the main event." Rika then said with a seductive smirk.

"And I get to have the first ride, thanks to a quick coin toss we had beforehand." Kari informed enticingly, before the brunette quickly straddled Davis' waist, while the maroon haired boy was still in too much shock to do anything, while Kari moaned as she felt the tip of his cock rub against her folds.

Keeping her hands on Davis' body, Kari's moans heightened as she lowered herself, impaling her body on Davis' manhood, causing her to moans to change to loud cries of pleasure as she felt Davis' cock start to fill her, start to give her pleasure she had only dreamt of, making her then call out in great joy. "Davis... oh, Davis... it... it's so good...!"

"You... you too, Kari..." Davis groaned, setting his hands on Kari's sides as he began to get into the action, guiding her up and down his member as he told her through his pleasure. "I never imagined this... I never imagined my first time would be with you..."

"Don't forget about me." Rika spoke up with a seductiveness in her tone, causing Davis to turn his head and see the Nonaka looking at him and Kari with longing eyes.

Rika then pushed Davis back into the bed and straddled his chest, letting Davis have a clear view of her wet folds, setting her left hand between her legs and parting her pussy open as she said with a purr. "Just because I cannot have you first, doesn't mean I can't enjoy you."

"Go ahead, Davis..." Kari spoke up, encouraging their beloved. "Make Rika as happy as you are making me..."

Not needing any further encouragement, Davis placed his hands on Rika's thighs, before bringing his face close to her pussy as he began to lick around her folds, causing the redhead to throw her head back and let out a loud and lustful moan.

"Oh, yes... Yes...!" Rika cried out, happy she could finally experience the pleasure with the man she longed for as opposed to the many sexual fantasies she had pleasured herself to, finding that just his licking was giving her more pleasure than what she could ever imagine.

However, much to even her surprise, Rika's pleasure increased when she felt a pair of slender hands reach around from her back, before slowly groping and massaging the redhead's breasts, causing the Tamer to look over her shoulders and see Kari smiling at her, the brunette still moaning as she rode Davis' cock.

"I could see you are enjoying Davis, so I wanted to enjoy you as well." The Digidestined of Light informed with a sincere smile, which turned lustful as she moved her head forward and captured Rika's lips in a sudden and deep kiss, surprising Rika at first, before the Tamer allowed herself to enjoy the moment as she kissed Kari back, moaning in the brunette's mouth, while both knew their actions would continue to entice their love.

The trio continued their love making for the next few hours, all three enjoying the the pleasures they were receiving and experiencing, happy to be with one another, finding themselves forgetting all but each other and feeling their love just getting stronger.

Eventually, however, Kari's moans became frantic as she moved her body up and down Davis' cock at a faster rate, while moaning out. "Davis, I love you... I love you so much... I'm sorry I let my stupid fight with Rika get between us..."

"I feel the same way... I promise that I will never let my feelings for you get the better of me..." Rika added, continuing to enjoy the feel of Davis' tongue sliding in her folds, bringing her free hand up to her breasts and began to fondle them, moaning as she then told him. "From now on, I love you and Kari... You might be my boyfriend, but Kari will be our girl..."

"Oh, Rika... you can be so sweet..." Kari commented, happy at hearing the Nonaka's honest and loving words, encouraging her to give Rika another kiss, which Rika was more than happy to accept, only their kiss didn't last too long, for Kari parted from the redhead's lips and moaned loudly. "Davis, I'm close... I can feel it... I'm going to come...!"

"Me... me too...!" Davis groaned out as he removed his tongue from Rika's folds for a moment, groaning as he felt Kari's tight folds clamping around his cock, but wanting to keep Rika pleased, Davis resumed licking her out, much to the redhead's delight.

A few more thrusts later, Kari threw her head back and let out a cry of pleasure, screaming out Davis' name as she came, her pussy clamping tightly around his member as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids and leaving Kari in great bliss at the feeling, which was shortly followed by Davis.

"Kari!" He called, grasping Rika's thighs tightly as he came, releasing his seed into Kari, feeling a wave of pleasure wash over him at that moment, but after a moment to gather some energy, the maroon haired Digidestined resumed licking Rika's pussy, not stopping until she was satisfied.

Not having to wait long though, Rika cried out herself as she had her climax.

"Yes, oh, Davis...!" The Tamer let out as she had her release, her sexual fluids pouring from her pussy and filling Davis' mouth, managing to swallow what he could, while the remains of Rika's sex remained on his face, not that he minded.

With all three satisfied with the pleasure they shared, Kari and Rika removed themselves from their current positions.

Still wanting her turn for Davis to take her, Rika removed herself from the Motomiya's chest, crawled beside him and Kari, where she got on all fours, smiling at Davis with lust.

"What are you waiting for?" Kari asked, removing herself off of Davis' member, smiling to see it still hard.

"It's Rika's turn, so give her the best time of her life." The brunette then said, giving Davis' cheek a kiss, before she lay on the side and watched with eagerness to see how the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship would react.

Stunned at first, Davis then smirks as he got into position, setting his hands upon Rika's body, grasping her thighs, which made the Nonaka moan at the feeling, before moaning in pure joy as she felt Davis push himself forward, inserting his member inside of her, making Rika moan as the same pleasures Kari had experienced began to fill her.

"Oh, Davis... Davis...!" Rika cried out, unable to hold back her pleasure or her emotions, feeling nothing but pleasure and happiness.

"Rika... you're so tight... Man, it feels good...!" Davis groaned out as he slowly slid his cock in and out of the redhead's fold, loving the sounds of the Tamer moaning his name, while Kari lay on her side, smiling as she watched her love continue to satisfy and enjoy Rika.

But just watching wasn't enough for her, which lead to Davis then feel a pair of hands slide around his body and the soft feeling of Kari's breasts against his back as she leaned into him, kissing around his neck as he continued to pleasure Rika, while the brunette's hands caressed his chest, arms and shoulders.

"Mind if I join you two?" Kari asked with a purr as she continued to kiss around Davis' neck, causing him to groan louder as he kept his pace, his cock filling Rika with pleasure as she moaned loud and lustfully.

"Not at all..." Rika said in reply through her moans, which made Kari smile, glad to see they were not only getting along, being able to share Davis, but was also happy to add to Davis' pleasure, which Kari then acted on as she continued to kiss around Davis' body, brought her right hand down and grasped the maroon haired Digidestined's hand, guiding it to Rika's breast, rubbing it herself a little.

"That's it... that's wonderful..." Rika moaned at the feeling, finding her pleasure increasing at Davis' touch, before finding the hold on her breast tighten into a squeeze, feeling Davis was starting to satisfy her.

The threesome continued for quite some time after that, with Rika relaxing her arms and resting her head against the bed, too overwhelmed by the pleasure she was receiving to hold herself up any longer, now just allowing Davis to have his way with her as he continued to ravish her body, continuing to thrust in and out of her, while Kari continued to embrace the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, rubbing her hands along his body and claiming his lips in a heated kiss.

From her moans, Kari looked at Rika with a sly smile.

"So, Rika, how is he?" The brunette asked, making Rika turn her head back, looking over her shoulder, her eyes slightly glazed over as she asked. "How do you think...?"

Kari smirked back, giving Davis a kiss on the cheek and resuming her ministrations, loving that she was this close to her love and had finally made love to him after dreaming about it for so long.

And looking at Rika, Kari could tell that the red haired Tamer felt the same way.

A little while later, Davis began to groan louder, his thrusting becoming more aggressive as Rika's moans got louder, feeling her climax approaching, causing her to moan out erotically. "So close... so close...!"

"Me too, Rika... I can't... can't hold it...!" Davis groaned in reply, feeling he too was close to his limit, causing Kari to back away and take to her side upon the bed again, giving the two room to finish in their pleasure.

And, with a few more thrusts from Davis, Rika threw her head back and cried out in pleasure as she finally came, her folds tightly clamping around her lover's cock as she came, causing Davis to groan loudly as he felt his release.

"Davis!" Rika cried in pure ecstasy as she had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids all upon Davis' manhood and staining the sheets beneath her, just as the Digidestined of Miracles groaned out as he came, filling Rika with his seed.

With their orgasms subsided, Davis took a moment to catch his breath, exhausted from his first experience, with two girl nonetheless, before he removed his cock from Rika and fell back onto his bed, his head hitting the pillow as he sighed from the experience.

He then smiled as he felt two warm bodies press against his sides, looking to see Kari on his left and Rika on his right, both smiling lovingly at him as they rested their heads on his chest, caressing his muscles with their hands.

"Oh, Davis, you were great." Rika sighed, continuing to rub the Motomiya's chest, followed by Kari, who kissed Davis' cheek and added with the same bliss. "Thank you for making my first time so perfect."

"We love you, Davis." Both girls then said in unison, each kissing his cheeks, before resting their heads on his chest and closing their eyes, both falling asleep with smiles on their faces, happy to finally be with the man they love, regardless of how things turned out.

"And I love you, both of you." Davis whispered as to not disturb the pair, pulling Kari and Rika closer to his chest, smiling as both let out small content sounding moans, before he closed his eyes and soon drifted off, falling asleep and dreaming of the love he shared with the two women he loved.

'Life is good...' Davis thought to himself as he fell asleep, looking forward to what the future held in store for him and for his girlfriends.

End


End file.
